Don't Think Just Move
by XxRandOm-Qu33NxX
Summary: I don't know how it happened...I don't know why it happened...I don't even know if I can ever reverse the effects from it. But I do know this...I will do everything in my power to save them...HIM. I can't lose him... OOC X Monster
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:: I've been having a hard time of deciding which story line to use....the one I originally came up with...or the one mooselover123 had provided me with. BTW: you so rule for that! Totally awesome!!! It was a tough decision, but I've decided to try and mix them both in. ;) let's just hope this works out as well as I feel it may. _**

**_So please sit back and enjoy my crossover and watch as the already torn up and demolished roads of Bre's life twist and turn beneath her feet._**

* * *

_What would you do if all of your hopes and dreams suddenly crash before your eyes? What would you do if your home was in danger? What would you do if you had to run away just to save yourself and the ones you love? What would you do if falling in love wasn't part of the plan? What would you do if even the simpliest of things turn into the most complex of disasters? Tough questions to answer huh? Maybe even impossible. Even I felt that these questions were once upon a time impossible to answer. I couldn't fathom **ever** havingto answer questions like these. Read on as you and I both discover the answer to these mind puzzling riddles._

**

* * *

**

-WING IT-

"You know you didn't have to move completely away." I sighed lightly as Evelyn's worried voice crept through the receiver of my phone. We had been through this once before and I just knew she was going to keep going until she got what she wanted...or until she finally realized this is what I wanted.....what I _**needed**_. "You could've stayed with me. I'm sure my parents wouldn't have minded."

I shook my head numbly and held back the tears that were welling up inside my eyes. "No, it's fine..... I'll be fine." I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat and got angry for not doing it earlier because my voice cracked. "Besides....I think my dad needs me here. It'll be good for him....and me....to help out our...coping." I said slowly. "I have to go. It's about time for him to be here to pick me up. I'll call you when I get settled in."

"Oh, ok." she sounded a bit hurt and worried. I knew she didn't want to let me off the phone until I felt better but she and I both knew that wasn't going to happen this time. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too.....Bye."

"Bye."

I snapped my phone shut and hoped off the sink counter of the airport restroom and looked at my reflection. The whites around my light brown eyes were slightly red. I cursed under my breath and splashed a little water on my face and in my eyes. The last thing I needed was my dad thinking I was crying. I wiped my face with a paper towel and grabbed my light blue duffle bag off the floor and walked out, tossing the wet item in the garbage. I looked around at the people rushing and frowned. Most of them were all dolled up just to fly for hours and hours and end up looking like crap when they get off the plane. I snorted and watched as A blonde girl, wearing a pink and white lacey shirt and a pair of pink skninney leg jeans and high heels made a face at me then twitch away. Georgio Armani freak much?

I looked at myself. I was wearing white G-Nikes with grey sweats rolled at the knee and a white tanktop with my trademark peach jacket with monkies sporting headphones and funny faces all over it. I shook my head and looked back up to see her flick her hair and keep walking. I scruntched my nose and silently hoped that either she slipped and those long heels wouldn't allow her to keep her balance or she ran into something hard. I smiled in victory when I got my first wish granted. She was so busy making a face at a girl in jeans and t-shirt she didn't see the CATIOUN: WET FLOOR sign and slipped and fell right on her back. I laughed and walked right past her to baggage claim.

Baggage claim....Ha! How ironic.

XXX

I stood outside looking around, biting the inside of my cheeks when I heard my name. I looked over my shoulder and smiled when I saw a tall silver-or white, how ever you look at it-haired man with a black eye patch over his left eye waving at me. I dropped my bag and let go of the handle on my enormous suitcase and ran towards him.

The man caught me in his arms with ease and twirled me around. "Hey aijou!" he said putting me down.

I smiled up at him. "Hey dad!" he grinned back at me and took my hand and walked over to get my bags that I had abandoned.

"So how was your flight?" he asked taking my suitcase and frowned at me. I smiled sweetly and shrugged and he laughed.

"It was....long....and boring." he nodded. "The only thing that made it worth while was getting here so you can take me shopping." his face fell and shook my head. "I'm joking otosan."

He eyed me with his one visible eye. "Mmhm..."

I giggled and blinked at the black on black porche he walked up to. I whistled and rand my finger along the side of it as I walked to the passenger side. "When did you upgrade to thi-hahahahaha!!!" I broke from my sentence to point and laugh at my dad as he fought to put my too big luggage in the tiny space of the trunk.

He looked at me. "You know, a loving caring daughter would help me with this."

I frowned. "I know huh? Too bad you don't have one of those." he made a face and went back to struggling. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Don't you think it would be better if you put it in here." I said laying it on it's side on the floor of the back seat with my duffle bag behind it. I looked at him and he nodded.

"I was going to do it but I wanted you to do it." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah..." I looked at him and smiled. I gasped and covered my mouth.

He blinked. "What......What?!" I pointed to his face.

"You stopped wearing your mask that covered your mouth and nose!" he shook his head and I laughed. "Now if only we can get you to stop wearing that eye patch." He frowned.

"Now you know why I wear this." I nodded.

"Yeah but I was thinking we can make a way around it. I made a way around mine." He looked at me. "Well mostely." I smiled innocently and he frowned then sighed.

"Well......you can try."

XXX

"This is your house?" my voice rose in disbelief and he chuckled as he placed the strap of my bag over my shoulder and dragged my suitcase to the door, unlocked it, and walked inside. I stood behind still gaping at the large chocolate brown and clear lake water blue house. I shook my head and smiled. "Awesome..." I squealed and ran in closing the door behind me.

XXX

My dad and I sat at the dinner table eating shrimp fettichine and garlic bread. I smiled and ate with satisfaction, I had missed my dad's cooking. But I missed helping him cook even more. I'd pouted when he refused to let me help this time but promised next time I would.

"So. How are you liking it so far?" he asked before taking a big bite out of his garlic bread.

I swallowed. "Well the house is extremly nice and you still know your way around the kitchen. So I'll say I'm liking it ok."

He shook his head. "No silly. I mean how are you liking it here in Baltimore." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" I giggled. "It's cool. I like the scenery and atmosphere of it." I smiled remembering when my dad drove me around town a little to show me where things were. He knew I liked to walk and he didn't want me getting lost around here. So protective.

He smiled. "Good. I found a school here that I think you might like. MSA." I blinked and looked at him. I have heard of the school and the exceptional students who graduated from there. It had been my dream to go there since I heard about it. "I set you up for an audition."

I sat back and played with my food with a frown on my face. There's always a cath isn't there?

To be honest I didn't know if I was ready to keep going with my musical interest. I didn't even know if I still wanted to go there at all. Not after what happened. "But...what if they want me to sing...?" I said in a small voice. "I don't think I can do it..."

There was a clinking of silverware and before I knew it I was pulled out of my seat and burried in my father's embrace. It still surprised me how fast he moved. "You'll do fine. I know you will. Besides it'll make your mother and I proud to see you getting your mojo back." I looked up at him and smiled then hugged him back tightly.

"Ok....I'll do it....I'll do it." I said nodding into his chest. I looked at him again. "When is it?" He bit the inside of his cheek. "Dad...when is it?" I asked in a warning tone.

"Tomorrow..."

I tore away from him. "Tomorrow?! What if I don't have any material ready if they want me to play a song or show them a video or something?!" He shrugged.

"Wing it?"


	2. Chapter 2

-AWESOME-

"Next!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin and the girl who stood up, dressed in a black leotard and white tights shook her head at me and walked in. I turned away and stared at the floor as I paced the hallway back and forth. What?! I was nervous. Even though when I got here they told me I would be the last performing because of my many interest, I was still terrified.

Though it did help a little to find out that they only wanted to see me perform one of my talents and provide a portfolio my father had already put together before hand and turned in. My dad is so freaking awesome. The only thing I had to do was pick something from each area to do if they called on it. Evelyn had helped me with that and wished me luck.

I shook my head bitterly remembering why I was really nervous. I was under a lot of pressure. I had to get into this school, no exceptions. If I didn't...who knows what would happen. Everything that I've worked so hard to keep together would be shattered, right here and now. There was no way I could let that happen. Not again. I bit my lip and stared at my hands. This life style was extremely hard, but by being born into it; I was trained, raised, and made to do what it is that I do....what _**we **_do.

I yawned. "Ugh..." I grumbled and put my forehead against the wall and my hands in my pockets. I was still tired. It had taken me to 12 to get everything together. And that had left me with 4 and 1/2 hrs of sleep, waking up at 5 to get ready and make sure I was presentable and arriving at the school for 7 just to wait and wait until 10 to go on stage. It's not like I'd stayed up far later. I used to go at least three days at a time without sleep and could function just as well as I would with a full nights rest. I yawned again and rubbed my eys. But after a month or so in hiding I've gotten a little lazy. Dad won't be pleased with how sluggish I've gotten.

"Next!"

I let out a held breath and walked into the open door and gaped at how huge the auditorium was. The stage took up almost half of the room, which was huge. I shook myself to and walked past the empty audience seats and made my way to the table of three advisers and one obvious student helper. I could tell by the way he dressed: jeans, t-shirt, sneakers, and a hat thrown lazily on his blonde head of hair. I walked up to him and handed him my papers with a small smile which he returned. Though mine was tightened with fear his seemed to be strained with the weight of a really bad day.

I made my way to the stage and smiled at the advisors and they nodded in return. A man in the middle with dark hair and blue eyes looked at me. "Miss Hatake." I nodded. "You seem to have quite a few study areas on here. Interesting. But unfortunately we only have time enough to see you demonstrate one for us." I fumbled with the pocket on my pants and listened, hoping he didn't ask me to sing. "So, show us your vocal skills please." So much for my wishing.

I nodded and unhooked the guitar from my back and began to strum the chords to Aly & Aj's _No One._ I took a deep breath, hearing my mom's voice say _Don't think. Just sing._ And with a nod, as if she were actually there, I began singing.

I am moving through the crowd

Trying to find myself

Feel like a guitar that's never played

Will someone strum away.

And I ask myself

Who do I wanna be

Do I wanna throw away the key

And invent a whole new me

And I tell myself

No one

No one

Don't wanna be

No one 

But me

You are moving through the crowd

Trying to find yourself

Feeling like a doll left on a shelf

Will some one take you down

And you ask yourself

Who do I wanna be

Do i wanna throw away the key

And invent a whole new me

Gotta tell yourself

No one

No one

Don't wanna be

No one 

But me

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall

You turn the light out to erase it all

Wonder what it's like to not feel worthless

So open up the blinds and all the curtains

No one

No one

Don't wanna be

No one 

But me

You are moving through the crowd....

I opened my eyes, having no memory of closing them, and looked out at the quiet directors and the seemingly awe stricken boy. I felt my eyes slightly tingle under his open mouthed gaze and I looked back at the advisors to see their heads down and hands busy writing notations on a paper before them. The man in the middle addressed me again and I realized two things, he was Director Collins and his eyes were the same blue as the boy's at the end of the table. "Thank you Miss Hatake. We will be contacting you soon." I nodded and stepped off of the stage.

I walked to the boy and glanced at him quickly, blinking as he smiled whole heartedly this time, as if my singing had given him the spirit lift he needed. I smiled back then walked through the door and took out my phone. I walked briskly through the halls rubbing my eyes, as I turned the gadget over and over in my hands, tempted to call Evelyn. I bit my lip as my fingers itched against my mind's protest. I knew I had to stop running to people when I got worried or overworked, another side effect of sitting the ride out for too long. I knew I had to get over it, and toughen back up but I decided today wouldn't be that day. My fingers dialed away and I smiled when the phone stopped ringing right when I left the school building.

"Hey! How'd you do?" Evelyn's voice said through the phone as soon as she picked it up.

"Pretty good I guess. They said they would contact me." I said rolling my eyes and walking down the stairs slowly.

She laughed a little. "Are you kidding me? Why keep you in the suspense? Why not tell you then?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they don't like seeing the blubbering faces of the kids who get rejected and the over excitement from kids who are accepted. OH! I rhymed." I grinned in satisfaction and began walking home. Evelyn laughed and my phone beeped. "Hold on a second."

I clicked over and conversed with the person on the other end of the phone with a straight face and a seemingly indifferent voice. When were done talking I closed my phone and let out a deep breath and started walking home once again. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and stared at the sky, feeling as though I was forgetting something. I gasped lightly, taking my phone back out and punched numbers. "Evelyn? I am so sorry...."

XXX

"WHAT?!" I had put the phone on speaker and had to cover my ears to keep my father's and Evelyn's loud voices from destroying my eardrums. "That's awesome!" they said together. I smiled and shook my head. Really, they were more excited than I was. "When do you start?"

I frowned. "You two have got to stop with the dialogues in unison. Tomorrow." I said sitting on the sofa.

"Tomorrow? But that's a friday." Evelyn said. I nodded.

"Yeah but I'm cool with it. The sooner I start the sooner I can get over my nerves." I shrugged and my dad shook his head while Evelyn laughed.

"True... Well I have got to go so I'll talk to you later ok sweetie."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

I looked at my dad. "Dude! I made it!" I squealed looking at my dad. He smiled and sat next to me and pulled me into him.

"I am so proud of you otome. _**We're**_ proud of you."

Even though Evelyn had been excited that I was going after my dreams again...or so she thought I was going after my dreams again. My father was happy for an entirely different reason, one that was still as confusing to me as it is marvelous to him.

I let out a deep breath and looked at him. "I know dad..."

XXX

"Damn it!!!" I growled angrily as I clapped a hand over my bleeding eyes. I bit my lip as my eye sockets pulsed with a crippling rhythm that made me fall to my knees.

I couldn't get it right. No matter what I did. No matter how I approached the task. No matter how hard I concentrate I couldn't see anything. I grumbled a stream of colorful curses under my breath as I searched around blindly for my bandages. Once they were in my hand I wrapped then around my eyes, covering my entire face minus my mouth. With a deep sigh, I laid across the floor of my bedroom and stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't I see it? I'd seen it so clearly before. I saw them coming for me. I saw them coming for the 'gem'. And now...

I growled in frustration and violently tore the bandages from my face and glared at the white and red stained fabric with narrowed eyes. I really had fallen off in my skill, and that wasn't like me. No matter what I had going on: school, babysitting, another job, hanging out. No matter what the case was, nothing stopped me and kept me from my training. Nothing but that one night that changed it all. That one night that opened my eyes to a whole new world of grief and pain.

"Awesome..."

That night I slept on the floor, crying red tears. Red tears of pity on myself and all my currently pathetic uselessness. Red tears for my father and the hurting disappointment that shines in his eyes when that night is brought up again. Red tears for all the missed. Red tears for all the loved. Red tears for all the dearly departed. Red tears for all the dearly loved M.I.A. But mostly red tears in fear that my name would one day seen be carved upon that monumental stone.

* * *

**_A/N:: How are you guys liking it so far? Are things starting to heat up enough? Well enjoy the little warmth while it lasts for the next few chapters, it won't last for very long. Please review guys. =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:: So this is going completely off subject but idc...I'm in my American History class right? And my teacher tells this one girl "I'm going to say this as nicely as I can...SHUT UP!" I was like 'WTF? What a great job you did teach! You get 5 golden stars!'_**

* * *

-FAMILIAR STRANGERS-

Today was going by fairly well, besides the fact that I had to keep excusing myself from every class to go and wipe my bleeding eyes. Recovering for training my under worked eyes is a real pain. Why? Oh why did I have to sit out of training for 2 months?!

It was lunch time and I only had three more classes before I went home. I sat at a table by myself outside and looked around at the many students all seated together and chatting. I didn't mind sitting alone, it gave me more time to think. And I needed a lot of time for that. There was so much buzzing in my head, so many answers left unsaid. I frowned when I realized that my training would have to come first before I could find things out. If I couldn't see anything what good would it be to know answers without knowing if they're true or not?

I sighed and resulted to taking things one step at a time, and focused on the task at hand. Eating. I scruntched my nose and looked at my plate. Just what was this crap? Tofu dogs? Really now. I shook my head and pushed the plate away taking the banana in my hand and peeling it before breaking a piece off and sticking it in my mouth. Were all high matenance art schools big on eating healthy? I shook the thought off as I finished my banana and my phone buzzed. I smiled at the txt.

'Hey hun. How are you liking it at your new school?'

'It's ok. The food sucks but I'll manage.' I hit SEND and looked around while I waited for Evelyn to respond.

'Aw...poor bre-bre. Well at least you like the SCHL. LMAO'

I grinned and punched. 'Hahaha, laugh it up...'

'Lol. I'm sorry it's just funny. But gtg, getting ready to take a test. Txt ya later. Luv ya lots!'

'Ok. Luva ya 2.' I sent back then put the phone in my monkey jacket pocket when I heard loud laughing.

I felt the pit of my stomach clench. Evelyn really had no idea what was really going on and I didn't know if I had the strength to even tell her the truth about things. I knew it was wrong of me to hide it from her, she had the right to know. Better yet, could I even tell her to begin with? Would it be safe for her to know? I figure the less she knows, the more trouble she'll stay out of.

_This is so hard. _I thought as I put my chin in my hands and looked up through the dark brown, white, and blue bangs that fell in my eyes. The laughter was coming from a group of kids sitting at a table not that far from me. One of them I recognized as the guy from my audition. He had a girl with brown hair under his arm and they were laughing about something a guy sitting across from them was animatiedly talking about. The rest of table were listening as well. I smiled when the sight of them pushed the memory of my friends and I back home in my head but then I froze. "I remember them from somewhere..." I said in a low voice. Obviously not from actually seeing them in person but more of like a picture or something.

When the bell rang I stood and dumped my untouched food and headed in the direction of the familiar strangers to go to my visual arts class when I ran into something or someone. I fell back on my butt and most of my papers and books flew out of my messenger bag and on the floor. "Itai(sp?)" I murmured and shook my head, trying to steady my burning eyes, then went to gather my things.

"My bad." I heard a voice say, then hands were helping me get my stuff.

I smiled and shook my head. "No it's fine. It's my fault." I felt my face was really hot and I knew I was blushing, not from embarrassment more like frustration. I looked up to get my things and I came face to face with the blonde, blue eyed boy. I smiled in a small manner. "Thanks..." and took my things, shoving them into my bag.

"No problem." he said.

The brown haired girl, who I figured was his girlfriend, came over and put an arm around his torso. "Hey Chase. Who's this?"

I looked away from her curious stare and pulled on the strap of my bag. I was tempted to run off but it would be rude of me. Instead I flicked my hair a little so it could fall over my eyes. "Oh this is the girl I was telling you about from the auditions, Bre. I just ran into her." he said and the girl nodded and smiled at me.

I smiled back and got nervous. "Um..I've gotta go." I said pushing my way past them and ran into something else. "Dang!" I rubbed my head and was thankful that I hadn't fallen over again.

The person I ran into turned around and eyed me. If it wasn't for the statement that spat from his mouth I would've melted under his gaze. "Watch where you're going idiota." My eyes narrowed.

"Not until you watch your mouth materia corta." I said pushing past him and walking inside the building. Some boys were such jerks.

**monster's pov**

I felt someone hit me from behind and I turned to see a girl who was surprisingly shorter than me. I stared at her for a moment and noticed her eyes were wierd. Her hair was in the way and I couldn't really see them well but I knew they were unlike anything I had ever seen before. Her face was red and her eyes were wide in embarrassment and fear. _She's sort of...._ I shook myself mentally and snapped back. "Watch where you're going idiota."

She narrowed her eyes and retorted and I'll have to admit at that point I was sort of interested. "Not until you watch your mouth materia corta." then she stormed off.

I blinked and looked at Andie and Chase. "Did she just called me short stuff? Like she has room to talk." I said and they erupted with laugher.

"Gosh Monster, you know you're tiny though." Cable said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook hit off.

"Whatever man." I mumbled staring after her.

XXX

**_A/N:: Please excuse the possibly suckish dance segments. My brain was a little fried from stress and this was the best I could do. Bear with me please. It will get better, hopefully. -_-,_**

"Ay. Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo. We got MSA in the builDING! Ready to show us all some love! Let's clear the floor and let 'em do their thang!" the Dj yelled in the mike as the crowd roared with excitement.

I walked through the Dragon and pushed myself to the head of the crowd. During my performing arts class I'd heard that MSA had a crew, that performed at the Dragon, and that they were good. I didn't like doubting people, but once I made it to the front of the crowd and saw just how hype everyone actually was, I hoped that they were as good as people said they were.

Fergie's "Fregalicious" stared playing and the girls of the crew walked to the center of the floor. One them I regonized immediately. She was the brown haired girl from lunch. But then that means....

My mind was snapped from it's thoughts when she and the girls around her started doing a hip-hop routine together with a sexy flare to it. When Fergie said

He be linin' down the block

Just to watch what I got

The guys of the crew all got in a line and checked the girls out as they walked past them. I smiled but then realized that the blonde, Chase, was in the crew as well and I realized why they were so familair to me. In PA class I had asked the girls talking who they were exactly and they had looked at me crazy for not knowing but showed me pictures of them and gave me a little run down on the names but I couldn't believe in a matter of hours I had fogotten who they were. I mean I ran into their leader!!! I felt like such an idiot. Why had it not clicked to me at first?

I watched as the crew did their thing together, popping and locking but still keeping it simple hip-hop and sexy. It fit the song perfectly. I smiled when the music scratched and changed to "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake. I jumped slightly and was greatful that my hat covered my eyes, when someone did a punch front flip over my head and danced their way to the center to join the crew. I thought something was out of whack. They were missing a member. I guess he had to wait it out because he didn't have a partner. As the boy flipped and spun and did many acrobatic tricks around the floor that made the crowd go wild I smiled. He instantly became my favorite of the group. Actually he had been since I saw a picture of him frozen in mid air doing a full after being tossed backward by a guy in the crew.

When he finally stood and started doing footwork my jaw dropped. It was the tiny jerk! As the song came to an end and the crew froze in a pose then were bombarded by a wave of adouring fans, I shook my head and made my way to a secluded corner. "Irony sucks..." muttered dropping by backpack and concentrated on feeling the beat of Linkin Park's "Runaway" and started moving.

I felt the waves and rhythms of the metal song and my body flowed along with it. As the song got more intense I dropped to the floor and did a few break dancing moves and finished it up with a back walk-over to a tuck and spinning out into some footwork. I grinned slightly when a small crowd formed around me, only to have it wipped away when a guy made his way to the middle and did a few popping moves.

I knew he was calling me out to a challenge and with as many people as there were, around I couldn't back down. I countered and we went head to head until the crowd cheered for me and he walked away defeated and disgusted. A girl with red hair and bright green eyes took his place. I shook my head and grabbed my bag then walked off. She grinned at her default victory and followed me. "I guess new comers really can't take the heat huh?" she said cutting me off and staring at me smugly. She was pretty, I had to give her that but her attitude stunk. I tried to step around her and she blocked me off, making me run into her a little. She made a face. "What you wanna go?"

I nodded. "Yeah home." she laughed humorlessly and so did a few onlookers that formed around us. I had no idea people were watching, I grabbed the straps on my bag tightly. I hated people who tried to make a scene and my fingers were just itching to teach her to choose her stages carefully. "Look. I don't want any trouble kay. I just want to go home."

She laughed again and made a face. "Aw is it past the poor baby's bed time?" I frowned at her words but kept my head down so my hat casted a shadow over my eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she said then knocked my hat off. I looked at it and looked up at her, well more like past her at the face staring at me from by the bar.

Chase. He was wide eyed and I knew he had seen the whole thing, starting with the dance battle. I shook my head slightly then looked back at the girl when she pushed me and walked off. "Pathetic..." she said shaking her head. I take it she didn't really like me not looking directly at her. What did I care? If I could have my way I would take her by her ponytail and bash her head in the wall. But I knew I couldn't do that....It's aggrivating me how no matter where I run trouble always seems to follow.

I picked up my hat and placed it on my head just as the brown haired girl looked my way after asking Chase what he was staring at. I clenched my teeth, ducked my head down, and pushed my way through the taunting crowd to bumped into someone yet again. I looked up and found I was close by the MSA crew who were all watching me. I turned and looked to see who I hit and faltered when I saw it was the guy who I had beaten. I wasn't paying attention to him before but now that I saw him up close his skin was golden and he had redish brown hair with black eyes. He was well built and pretty attractive. He checked me, smirked, then shook his head before slaming his arm into me as he walked away. I stumbled and gazed back towards MSA and saw Chase walking over to me. I shook my head putting my head down. "I'm ok. I've just.....I gotta go..." I ran off.

When my shoes finally began to slap against the pavement of the streets, I felt my eyes stink with despration and protest of me running. My phone rang and I answered. "Yeah...ok. I'm on my way."

XXX

I sighed as I got dressed over again, in baggy black cargo pants with a black cropped cut hoodie, black fingerless biker gloves, black mask that covered my mouth and nose, black high top Nikes, and a Konoha headband tied slantly around my waist. "It's been so long since I've seen you in something like that. And you put on the mask." a voice said full of flattery and amusement

I grinned. "Well, what can I say?" I shrugged and looked at the grinning man with the same mask as me. Instead of having the black eyepatch it was exchanged with a headband like mine. "I'm a Daddy's girl."

XXX

_"I've lost one of them!" _my dad's voice rang through my ear. I placed a hand over the piece and sighed. I closed my eyes and focused. "Got him...."

I frowened at what I saw and pulled a kunai out of my back pocket, spinning around just as the guy appeared behind me. My dagger locked with his swod and I smirked openeing my eyes. He hesitated momentarily. "It can't be."

My grin turned into a taunting smile. "Oh, but it is."

He jumped back and resteadied his sword. He regained his composure and flashed me a pointed tooth grin. "No matter, I will defeat you all the same!" he yelled baring his sword up and charging for me. I rolled my eyes and blocked it. We went blow for blow, attack for attack. When both of our blades held each other together, I sent a wave of energy through my body that transfered to my kunai and sent him flying backward into a tree. I smirked and took a spool of wire out of my back poutch and threw it out to wrap around his body. He grunted as it tied him tightly to the large wooden object. I held the piece of string between my teeth and did a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!!!" I yelled out as my body caught on flames but I wasn't burned. The fire went down the wire and around the body of the man tied to the tree. I watched as he screamed in horror and soon passed out. I let out a deep breath and willed the fire to calm just as my dad appeared with a guy thrown over his shoulder.

He sighed and shook his head. "You were supposed to keep him alive for questioning." I smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Well you kept yours so what's the big deal?"

XXX

"Who sent you here?"

Silence.

"Answer me!" my hand cracked across the man's face sending it to the side and blood splashed across the floor. Dad shook his head and sighed as he stared at the pages of his book.

The man looked at me. "You should know who sent me here."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What does he want?"

He grinned and the blood painted across his teeth made my stomach tighten. There was something about that bodyly fluid that just made me...I mentally shook myself and stared at the man with a rock solid hard face. "You know what he wants. You've always known what he wants and that's why you've been in hiding, that's why you have trouble sleeping at night. That's why you can't control those eyes of yours. You know, and we all know you know. You just don't want to admit to it. That's why you moved here, so far away from Japan." I gritted my teeth at him and held a dagger to his neck. He chuckled. "Well, what he wants is both what you know of and what you don't know of. There is something here...in Baltimore that will crack Japan wide open!" he laughed. "But you haven't found that yet have you?" I didn't respond, just stared at him hatefully. "Well, you had better get a hurry on it because things are going to get dicey around here if you don't."

I'd had enough. Before he could open his mouth the spit something else out to tick me off I slit his throat deelpy as his blood sprayed out over me. Replacing my face with artificial color because it had lost its own. Dad sighed, never looking from his novel. "Always so hot tempered. We could've gotten more out of him had we let him stay alive." I only shrugged and licked my lips, tasting the sweet metalic fluid and then licked my blade clean.

I looked at my dad who watched me with worried, sad eyes. I sighed. "I'm gonna go shower, I'll be back to burn him later."

XXX

Just what was it here that that freak of nature wanted? I sighed as I finished the last of my labors and looked at the time. 4 a.m. I rubbed my eyes. "Well I'll be sleeping in tonight." I rolled my eyes and layed back on my bed staring at the Papa Roach poster above my head. _That's why you've been in hiding, that's why you have trouble sleeping at night. That's why you can't control those eyes of yours... _I closed my eyes as the man's voice ran through my head. I felt my chest rumble as I tried to steady the white hot rage that began to overcome me. "You're wrong...." I've been hiding for reasons of my own, I've been losing sleep because of the haunting nightmares that come to force me to relive that night over and over, and I can't control my eyes because of the overwhelming exhaustion that has been consuming me. I growled as my gums ached where my canines were. I ran my tongue over them and turned over on my side. "I have got to get a grip on this..."

* * *

**_A/N:: Whoa!!!! Getting good huh? Wonder who the freak is, wonder what he wants, wonder what's up with her eyes, wonder what's up with her tasting blood....O.o Geez so many things left unsaid. So many things left out to wonder about. ^_^ But anyway I hope you gus are enjoying this so far! Please review. _**


	4. Chapter 4

-DEALS AND DATES WITH DADDYS-

I looked around and smiled as I stood up from the swing to let a little Asian girl take her turn. I had remembered that when my dad and I were driving home, we had passed a park with lots of trees and swings and slides. I smiled and nodded at the little girls mom when she nodded in thanks. I walked from the park and turned to go looking for the icecream place. It was a bright sunny saturday morning and I was supposed to be spending the day with my dad but his job called him in and he wouldn't be off until a little later. So I decided, while I wait for him, I'll take a walk.

I fished in my jean pockets that had holes in the knees and thighs, and pulled out my iPod. I plugged in the ear buds and turned it on to full blast and sang along with Taylor Swift to "White Horse"

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I pace back and forth all this time

Cuz I honestly belived in you

Holdin' on

Days drag on

Stupid girl

I should've known. I should've known

I'm not a princess

This ain't a fary tale

I'm not the girl you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stair well

This ain't Hollywood

This is a small town

I was dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's tool late for you and your white horse

To come around

Maybe I was naive

Got lost in your eyes 

And never really had a chance

My mistake

I didn't wanna be in love 

You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams about you and me

Happy endings 

Now I know

I'm not a princess

This ain't a fary tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stair well

This ain't Hollywood

This is a small town

I was dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's tool late for you and your white horse

To come around

With a heavy sigh I sat on a bench outside the front doors of MSA and further induldged myself in the song as I thought about the guy I really cared about during my 9th and 10th grade years of high school. Though I hadn't been in love with him I cared for him alot. But things changed. He ditched me for a slut and came back only when he wanted something. And with me being so stupid I let him back everytime.

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness

Begging for me

Just like I always wanted but

I'm so sorry

Cuz I ain't yo princess

This ain't a fary tale

I'm gonna find somone someday

Who might actually treat me well

This is a big world

That was a small town

There in my rear view mirror disappearing now

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse

To cath me now

Oh try and cath me now

It's too late

To cath me now

I sighed as I remembered the day before my flight. He had heard I was moving and tried to persuade me to stay by promising things would be different. I had gotten tired of him and all his lies and polietly declined his offer. Though I knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he REALLY wanted from me. I just wondered when he would find out he wasn't going to get it.

I heard clapping and I jumped yanking out the ear buds and turning off my iPod just as the song changed. I bit my lip wondering who was behind me but slowly turned to see the impressed faces of MSA. "Umm...what are you guys doing here?" I've seen them around the school but have tried my best not to get too close to them. I didn't know if they recognized me from the other night or not, and I wasn't planning on taking my chances. Until now.

Chase smirked. "We were rehearsing. This is where we rehearse." _Maybe you should stop by and show us what you can do._ he added in his mind.

I felt my eyes tingle a little, slightly pleased that I was regaining most of my potenial back, but hastily looked away from him to the brown haired girl who was smiling at me. "Hey I'm Andie. I see you've already met Chase." I nodded slowly and she smiled more. "You have an amazing voice."

"Yeah chika. Now we see why Chase was like 'She turned my day right around.'" a latina girl said mocking him. Her impression of him made me smile and let out a little laugh and she smiled more at me. I looked away from her and back to Andie who had somehow gravitated my way.

"So why are you sitting out here?" she asked.

"Oh...um...I was just walking and decided to sit and sing...." I looked at the other crew members who stood behind her watching intently. "I hadn't anticipated anyone catching me sitting out here..." I looked at them again and noticed one was missing.

"Oh my bad shortie. I'm Moose." a goofy looking boy with long curly brown hair said with a smile and a nod. I smiled and him and the others introduced themselves going down the row.

Kido. Hair. Smiles. Cable. Missy.

I smiled to each of them and they had smiled back. I knew my face was still red and Missy and Andie both shot me a look that made me looked away and close my eyes a little. There was no telling what they saw. "Hey. Where's Monster?" Kido said in a wierd heavily accented voice.

Everyone looked around and the doors opened wide. "Missed me?" the boy asked sliding down the stair rail. "I had to stop the little Monster's room." everyone laughed and rolled their eyes.

I looked at him and smiled. "Shortie! What's up?" I grinned and leaned my arm against the back of the bench as the crew laughed at his face.

It was twisted into an almost sneer. "Yo dwarfette? How's the weather down there?"

I thought. "Hm..it's ok but how is it up there? Oh wait you're down here too huh Grumpy." he frowned and the crew tried not to laugh. "Snow White?" I said looking at Andie. "Please get him." That was it, the crew lost it.

Monster narrowed his eyes at me and I stared in mocking horror. The crew laughed harder and I grinned. "Nice rail road tracks you got there." he said pointing to his mouth.

I felt myself frown but smiled and shrugged. "You're funny." Cable said holding his sides.

The others nodded and I smiled at them. They were awefully nice for supposedly snobs. "So you wanna go with us to the ice cream place?" Andie asked.

I blinked. Had she just invite me to hang with her and her crew? I guess they really weren't snobs. But could I go with them? Would it be safe? _Despite the fact that we are on high alert, it is part of your assignment to be as normal as possible. Interact with the kids at your school, mingle in, camoflauge. If you don't then you'll have to make all sorts of excuses to bail and then you'll stick out plain as day. Where would all our hard work go to then? _my dad's voice rang through my head. He was right. I had to blend and turning them down would be the opposite. I opened my mouth to agree but my phone buzzed. I stared at the screen and tried to see if I knew who's number it was. Then I realized I only knew one person with a 504 area code. I frowned and put the phone back in my jean pocket and turned to them again. "Umm...sure. But I'll only be able to stay for a while. My dad's supposed to be coming to take me somewhere he's uber excited about." I rolled my eyes and they nodded understandingly.

"Gossiping about me again are we?" a cool voice said from behind me.

I sighed. I hadn't even heard the porche stop smoothly behind me. I turned halway to meet the smiling dark eye of my father. "Dad...." he held up a hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. You agreed you'd let me take you out tonight. And you also agreed to dress up." he said eying me skeptically. I sighed and looked at MSA as they all snickered quietly to themselves.

"I know dad but I was walking. Would really want me to go somewhere dressed up but smeeling like outside?" There was a snort from behind me and I heard a faint, 'And even that wouldn't help you to be appealing.' I ignored it and focused on my dad.

He nodded thoughtfully. "You're right." he said then stuck his torso out of the car and I groaned. He hadn't ditched the eye patch but at least he was sharply dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a black crisp button down shirt. All the black made his silver hair seem more of a bright white. "Let's go." he winked.

"You're such a dork." I murmured and turned to face MSA.

"Well we see where you get it from ey loser?" Monster said smugly. I shot him a baffled glance and shook my head slightly.

I sneered a little then decided not to give him the response he wanted from me and said, "What are you...talking about....?" I looked at Andie. "Your friend has problems." She covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. "But I gotta go now so um...we're going to have take a rain check on that icecream."

Andie nodded and held out her hand. "Yeah let me see your phone." I nodded slowly and handed it to her. Her fingers worked fast as she programed her number in my phone and before I knew it she was calling her phone to get mine. She smiled and handed it back to me. "There, now I have your number and you have mine."

I smiled and nodded again. Why were they so nice and friendly? Does she eat the tofu? Maybe the director had the lunch ladies slip dome kind of 'be friendly' drug into the food and feed it to the kids. Then it made me wonder why it wasn't taking affect on Monster. Or maybe it was just my eyes doing their weird persuasive thing again. But I hadn't called it out. I didn't feel the sudden rush of power that I always get from using it. Even if it had escaped my notice, why oh why was it not working on Monster? Why was he so different? "Yeah. Cool. Well, umm...later." I waved bye and walked around the porche to sit next to my dad.

"Aw my baby girl made friends on her first weekend here." my dad said in an overly sarcastic sweet voice before he even rolled up the window.

"Dad!!!" I yelled and he and MSA laughed as he drove off.

**andie's pov**

"So what? Now we just hand out our number out to any random dork we meet?" Monster asked me.

I shook my head. "Na." I looked at the crew and they seemed to be demanding and answer as well. "I see promise in her." I winked at Chase and he smiled and threw an arm over me.

XXX

**normal pov**

"Wow. Well don't you look lovely." my dad said as I walked down the stairs. "Though I would've much rathered you in a dress or a skirt." I rolled my eyes. I had on black slacks and a lacey black sleeveless dressy shirt and black wedge heels. My hair was curled tightly and the white streaks were the only visible color left from washing my hair. Unlike the blue, those weren't going anywhere.

"Hey, what you see is what you get." I shrugged. "And at least I put heels on. I was tempted to throw on the black chucks." He made a face and I laughed as we walked out and I went to the car.

My dad grabbed my hand and led me away from it. I blinked and he smiled. "We're walking." I smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Good thing I put the easy remove soft gel soles in these things. I would be really upset with you had I not." He laughed and we walked down the street hand in hand.

After a moment of silence he broke it. "That tiny boy from earlier. The two of you seemed to be going at it like cats and dogs." I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. He's aggrivating. Always talking about my height...like he has room." dad looked thoughtful before responding.

"You like him don't you?"

I felt my face blaze and the words I was trying to say wouldn't come out of my mouth. "Huh? Um. Wha-No! No not at all! Why would you say something like that?!"

He smiled. "I was just teasing but now I know you do like him!" he said letting my hand go and running off.

I blinked. Never before had I seen my dad so happy and vibrant before. Maybe his over excitement was his way of coping. Or maybe he was just happy that we were reunited again. Which ever it was it not only shocked me but made me happy. I slipped off my heels, taking them in my hands, and running after him. "You're dead old man!"

We ran a few blocks, across a few streets, and down side walks until he ran into a quiet looking resturaunt. I slowed down and caught my breath while I put my shoes back on. I walked in and stood beside him and smiled at the lady behind the stand. She smiled back. "Table for two?" My dad nodded and she took out two menus and said. "Follow me."

Once she showed us our table and we'd ordered our drinks I looked at my dad. "I'm going to the retroom to make sure my hair isn't a total mess." I rolled my eyes at his smirk and walked to the restrom ignoring some obnoxious guys' eyes following me.

I was pleased when I saw I was alone in the room. I looked in the mirror and gazed astonished. Surprisingly my hair was still fine. The curls has dropped some though but that's actually the way I wanted them in the begining. The only weird thing was that the run made all the white come out of hiding. I hadn't noticed it before but it was alot of white. I smiled and walked out of the restroom and felt my stomach squeeze when I saw one of the guys eyeing me was the guy from the dragon. From the looks of it he didn't recognize me but I sure did remember him.

I looked over him and continued walking to my dad. He smiled. "Got lost?" I shook my head and sat across from him.

"No. I was just amazed at how the only highlights seen are the ones you blessed me with." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I noticed that. And it suites you well." he looked at his menu. "You know the way it sort of contradicts with your brown hair. Even though it's so dark a brown the white makes it look lighter and a sandy red." I smiled at how observant he was and just stared at him until he finally looked at me. "What?"

"You are so rame." I said shaking my head and still smirking.

"Nani? How?" He asked.

"You are really trying to make this the perfect first date so when I actually do get a boy to take me out I would think that it's nothing compared to what you did." I saw he was getting ready to protest but I shot him a look and something flashed in his eye when I felt my own tingle. He grinned.

"Well.....you're quick on the uptake aren't you?" I shrugged.

"What can I say? I get it from the best." I smiled and he smiled back making my smile fall. "Wait. You don't think I'm talking about you do you? Oh no, no, no. I was talking about this guy I met. His name's-no I'm kidding dude." I laughed and he did as well.

"And silly as well." I shrugged again and another waitress came back and smiled.

"Hi my name is Racheal. I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start your meal off with an appetizer?" My dad shook his head and said a quick 'No thanks' and she smiled and continued. "Ok. Well would you like to hear our specials for tonight?"

I could tell my dad was getting ready to make things hard for the poor girl so I stopped him. "Of course. And I would also like to hear some of your recomendations as well if you don't mind." I said said smiling polietly at her. She smiled brightly as if I had just lifted a load off her shoulders and nodded.

"Well that was good." I said tucking one of my legs under me. My dad smiled.

"Yeah. I guess it was good of you to hear what she recomended. I would've nver looked twice at the umm-I've forgotten the name of it." he shrugged. I giggled and sat back on the back of the booth.

"What did you think it was? Pigs on a plater?" he blinked but shrugged. I smiled lightly and stared at him. "Dad..." he looked at me. "You have got to stop wearing that eye patch. I know you don't like the fact that one of your eyes is a totally different color than the other one, but I think it's cool. And besides it's what seperates us from the rest." he sighed and looked at his hands then back at me. "Yeah I know there's more to it than just that but like I said I think we can find a way around it." I said softly.

He grinned at me sadly. "You had no choice but to find a way around it or you would walk around the majority of you life blind folded unless called upon." I watched him as his smile turned into a sorrow filled stare. "But I hadn't known that the man I'd ask to help you would be such a maniac. I would've at leat been able to see it coming though right?" I blinked and looked at him solemly.

I reached across the table and touched his clenched hands. "Dad...." he sighed.

"You really want me to stop wearing this thing don't you?" he said pointing to the black circle covering his left eye. I nodded and he sighed again. "Ok, I'll make you a deal." I nodded and smiled. Making deals with my father were always interesting. "If you get together with tiny man then I'll stop wearing it. And I mean get with him like actually liking him. Not just to win this little bet of ours. And if you don't then I still wear it."

I felt my eye twitch. "What kind of deal is that? It doesn't even make since. You said it backwards."

He shook his head. "No. No I did not."

"Well then change it."

"Nope." I groaned. "Listen...I see things coming up for you...and this eye does not lie. You and I both know that."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Ok....fine." I held my hand out across the table. "Deal."

He grinned and took my hand and shook it back. "Deal."

XXX

I groaned and leaned against my dad tiredly as we walked back home. It was 3 in the morning and my feet were starting to hurt. I had taken off my heels and was barely padding along next to the tall man. He looked down at me and smiled. "Want daddy to carry you?" he asked in a mocking tone.

I shook my head. "No, no. I'm fine see!" I pointed to my face and flashed him a tired smile.

"Yeah..." he said in a slow and disbeliveing tone and took my hands and walked infront of me and stooped down. "Come on. Use the last of your energy and jump."

I nodded numbly and jumped weakly and slid down his back. I laughed slowly and layed my head on his shoulder after he bounced me up the rest of the way. "I usually don't get this tired this early." He chuckled.

"Early? It's 3:45 in the morning." I giggled.

"Yeah I can stay up pretty late. Don't try and act all surprised. You know just as well as I do that there are some missions where we have to stay up for at least three days straight." I rubbed my eyes. "I'm just tired because I've been out of my element for quite some time...and I didn't get much sleep last night..."

"Nightmares?" I nodded.

"And I just couldn't sleep..." I said before dozing off. He chuckled and continued walking home.

XXX

_"BREEZY!!!!!" a loud, strong femine voice screamed through the thick black air. _

_I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even really hear anything but my name being yelled repeatedly over and over. I blinked as I noticed that the sky, so dark and deep a blue it looked purple; kept being replaced with the sight of a pure black rocky surface. It took my until my back slammed into the tree trunk behind me to realize that I had been rolling on the ground. I gasped and gagged on my own blood that swelled over and overflowed out of my throat. I cringed and forced myself over onto my stomach, ignoring the protest from my agonized bones and snapping muscles. _

_I sat up on all fours and scanned the area. There was a long empty road, black as the nothingness that swallows me when the lights go out. There was a small red honda thrown to the side of the road, or was that only a piece of what was lef tof it. I continued to look and blinked when I saw pieces of red metal scattered all over the place in many different sizes and shapes. The only part of the car that stuck out to me the most was the one right in the center of the road. It looked like the complete inside of the car. It was then that I noticed that my name had stopped being called._

_I stood up and walked over to it the best as I could, trying to ignore the snaps and pops I could hear coming from every tendant in my body. As I neared it the smell of burning flesh was all too strong and it made my stomach turn. I didn't want to see what it was slumped in the seat but I knew curiosity would soon overtake me and I would eventually look, so why not get it over with. _

_As I rounded the large moltened object, I frowned as something tugging at my memory to look behind me. I ignored it and kept walking then wished I hadn't. _

_Sitting in the seat before me, all burned and scorced like an over used piece of coal, were my little sisters. I felt the rest of my strength snap as my retired limps finally given up on pleading with me and took matters in their own hands. I crumpled to the ground, shaking with numbing pain and confussion and furry. Who had done this? Had there been a wreck? If so then where is the other car? Or was the other car red as well and some of the debri was part of it? Or am I just making up these questions to escape the truth? _

_I shivered as coldness overcame not only my being, but my heart as well. My mind went black and it was like I was breathing but not alive. Far off in the distance I heard my name being called one more time. I suddenly found the last of my strength and, as instructed by the remaining segment of my consciousness instructed, turned and looked up into the smiling eyes of my killer. _

_That was the first night...in 10 years....that I cried...._

I shot up out of bed gasping and gripping at my chest, near my heart, tightly. As my breathing finally slowed I groaned and covered my left eye with my hand and stared at my lap. I bit my lip and frowned. I refused...I refused to cry. After I felt my shaking and restlessness ease and be replaced with a faint dullness of the senses, I forced myself to lay back down on my side, staring out at the night sky.

One tear. One stubborn, defiant, hard headed red tear, defied my wishes.

* * *

**_A/N:: Getting confused a little? Good...good. Confussion is good. To be confussed means that you are paying attention in the first place. Don't worry, all your questions and maybe even many more will be answered for you soon. Please review. L8taz!!! ^_^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:: HEAD'S UP GUYS!!! The next few chapters (after these two) may be a little confusing...scratch a little, just out right confusing. Even more confusing than it already is. But don't let it frustrate you, confussion is good. It means you are at least understanding SOME things about this piece. But here's a few pointers: 1) just really try and focus on the things that make you frown and wonder, even if they're tiny little statements. They could be clues; 2) let your mind wonder and try to think of what something could mean, you may get it right; and 3) PAY ATTENTION WHILE YOU READ!!! If you do that, you should be fine. Hopefully. But if you have a question you can always ask. If it won't give away the surpises too much then I'll answer them. _**

* * *

-AND YOU REALLY THINK I CAN HELP YOU-

I was pleased that my dad told me that the "office" called me in today but he'd declined polietly against me attending and took my place. He'd said I needed the extra rest and that I did. If the people I work for wanted me at my top notch, best condition, I'll need to be well rested for that. And sadly, with the nightmares constantly rolling in, growing longer and longer everytime they attack, I haven't gotten much rest.

I yawned and stared blankly at the T.V. "So far so great." I said singing along with Demi Lovato on her theme song to Sunny with a Chance. I loved watching this show. I smiled whenever Demi did something that reminded me so much of Evelyn.

Actually alot of things about Demi remind me of Evelyn and alot of things about Selena Gomez remind Evelyn about me. It was funny how we saw ourselves in our idols so much and the thing that added the cherry ontop was the fact that they're best friends as well.

I smiled at the thought of Evelyn and got a little sad, realizing that no longer will we be able to spend every weekend together. I sighed and picked up my buzzing phone and pressed it against my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me Andie."

"Oh hey Andie." I said resittuating myself on the sofa so I was laying with my back on the coushin and my legs over the arm. "What's up?" I didn't think she would actually call. It had been a week since I'd given her my number and I've been speaking with her and the crew on short terms but have been too busy to actually sit down and get to know them and talk with them like I would want. Like I would need to...there was something about them that always made my eyes stand on alert. Something was coming up for them...something big. And my vision was too blurred to see if that something was good or terribly bad.

"Oh nothing much. Just over here at MSA working on a little something with the crew. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang with us for a while." Looks like that was starting to change now.

"Yeah sure. Just let me get changed and stuff and I'll be right there." I said sitting up.

"K."

I hung up the phone and dashed up the stairs and pulled on my favorite pair of jeans with white paint splashed over them from when I helped dad paint the shed of our old home two years ago, a hole in the back thigh of the right leg from working at a summer camp last year, and the added on hole to the front inner thigh of the left leg.

What? I like holely jeans.

I pulled on a black tanktop that showed a little skin on my stomach, but not too much and put on a cropped hoodie that was black and red with black flip flops. I let my hair stay up it's messy ponytail, with little strays of hair falling in my face here and there. I wrote a short note explaining to my dad where I was, stuck it on the fridge and left.

I walked into the quiet school and looked around. I turned and let the door close behind me slowly, as if someone would hear it bang shut. Wow. Maybe I really am a dork.

I shook my head and turned around to look down the long and empty halls. I pulled out my phone and texted: 'Hey where r u guys?'

Not too long after, I received: 'In Dance studeo B'

I nodded instead of responding and walked through the halls with my hands in my back pockets. Even though I had only been here a few times, and not even exploring the entire building, I still pretty much knew my way around fairly well. Another inherited gene that I was so thankful for.

I took a deep breath when I made it to the door and heard laughter and faint music from behind it. I felt my hands begining to sweat against the denim of my jeans and I frowned. I was sure that Andie had invited me over infront of her crew, and whether or not some of them objected against the idea, she still had the ultimate decision. And Chase may have even prompted her to ask me here.

But why would they object anyway? I had spoken with them on a few occasions. Maybe not for any peirods longer than 5 minutes but still, it was more than a mili second. "Pull yourself together Bre Hatake." I said then bit my lip and let out the breath and walked in.

Everyone looked my way and I smiled uneasily under the stares from them and put my head down slightly when I heard a few wolf whistles. I silently cursed my natural nervousness and prayed I would get over it quickly.

Andie smiled at Missy then looked at me. "I'm happy you came. We were just talking about some things. Come have a seat." she said patting the floor next to her.

I nodded and walked over and sat crossed legged beside her and Missy. Chase was on the other side of Andie and I smiled at him while nodding to the others around the circle. They all smiled and nodded in response and that made me happy. Until I saw Monster. He was sitting next to Missy. I frowned slightly. He was too close for comfort yet close enough to mess with. I looked at him and smiled and waved sarcastically. He made a face that was a mix of surprise, aggrivation, and something else I couldn't make out. He soon regained his composure and sent a short wave back. I shook my head and looked back to the crew.

"So guys, we need to think of something new and fresh to bring to the table. I hear that there's some new compition in town and they're trying to take our shine. And you know what we need to do. Step up and put them in their place." Andie said and everyone nodded.

"New competition? Where from?" Hair asked looking a bit confused. I guessed she wasn't just filling me in on the discussion, but she was talking to them about this fro the first time.

"We here they moved here from Japan. They're supposedly an crew that performs underground mostely. But once they heard we were the best, the got the sudden arrogance to try and call us out." Chase said.

There were murmurs all across the circle. Many sounded like, "Why would they move all the way overe here from Japan?" and "When they got here why did they go directly into underground competing instead of attacking us head on?"

I blinked. That last question made perfect sense and I did not like the sound of it. There was no telling which part of Japan they came from, I just hoped they weren't from my part of the country. Even knowing that there was still no telling what they wanted and why they were hiding. I chewed the inside of my lip and tried to think like my dad. It usually came easily to me but I found with so many distractions around I couldn't totally focus. I frowned with frustration when I couldn't focus and decided to either run it by him later, or wait until I was alone and see what I could come up with.

"Yeah but what new thing should we bring to the table?" Smiles asked. I looked at him and the others mumbled their agreements. Everyone seemed to be lost in thought.

After a while I decided to try and help them out. After all I figure that's partly why I was asked to come here anyway. "Um...maybe you guys can do something brand new to the crowd.....new to you even. Something that the crowd won't be expecting, something that they had no idea you could do." I said and toyed with a piece of unraveled material on the hole in my left leg.

Chase nodded. "I think you may be onto something." he said standing and walking around a little. "But just what exactly do you have in mind?"

I blinked. "Oh um...well maybe you guys could switch rolls or something? Like the guys could show the crowd they can be just as sexy as the girls can. And the girls will show they can go just as hard as guys can. And go from there. You know, kind of like Ciara's 'Like A Boy.' I've seen it before...it works out well....and it'll look hot if you put together the right moves..." While everyone stared at me in silence I felt as though I had just made a dumb statement and needed to be slapped for getting too comfortable with my invitation.

"I-I don't know..." Fly said quietly. The rest of the crew nodded and agreed quietly.

I hung my head in shame and shrugged. "I tried...." I mumbled only enough for Missy and Andie to hear.

"What a minute." Andie said. "I think she's onto something." She stood. "Think about it, they'll all be excpecting the traditional deal, girls with sassy hip-hop and ticking routines and the guys with the hard core material. This may be just the shake up we need." she said coming to my rescue.

"Yeah. I can see that." Chase said smiling and standing next to Andie.

"Even if this thing does work. What music are we going to use?" Monster said.

Chase looked at me and my eyes bugged out before I shook my head wildly. "Aw come on. I saw one of your studies is under the music industry."

"Yeah but..."

"What all is it that you study under that department?" Andie asked.

I bit my cheek. "The instruments and vocals....my big cousin was showing me the ropes of production...I'm not really good at it like he is but I'm ok..." I saw their faces light up.

"Perfect! Then you can help us out." Andie said.

I shook my head. "Um no...no...what makes you think I can help you guys....?" I said letting my anxiety get the better of me.

She smiled. "I see potential in you." I nodded slowly and sighed.

"Oh....I see...." _Great. Just great. I knew they called me here to use me._ I thought playing with the hole again. _I just hope I don't make a fool of myself and let them down._

Almost as if reading my thoughts Monster said. "I hope you don't jack us up enano."

I looked at him and felt the ice from my nervousness melt away. "Whatever. I'll be sure to change your wardrobe around so you can wear heels to ante up your height." I spat back.

There was a chorus of 'ooo's around the circle and Monster's eye twitched. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!!"

"Fine!!"

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we good?"

"Oh we are so good." I said then couldn't hold back my laughter. Apparently he couldn't either and we smiled at each other. "So you tune into Disney huh loser?"

He smirked. "I could ask you the same thing. And why not? Demi Lovato's hot." I rolled my eyes. So shallow.

I shook my head. It seems like I'll be losing this bet with dad for sure.

XXX

After we talked for a while, MSA and I were headed out of the school and on our way to the icecream shop when I could swear I saw someone I knew but I shook it off and kept walking.

"So what all are you in the school studing for?" Cable asked throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Um well besides all of the music....theater. Just for the acting and stage stuff...and maybe a bit of script writing. Um...then there's visual arts, you know like putting together clips and videos and stuff and special effects." I said smiling at him.

It hadn't taken me very long to get used to being around all of them. It never takes me a long time to get used to someone, just about 15minutes.

I giggled slightly when everyone made a shocked face at me then nodded. Even Monster was impressed. "Theater huh? I haven't seen you in the class." he said walking up to pace his steps with mine.

I, along with everyone else, looked at him a bit confused. "Um...well....that's because you're leaving out when I'm going in." I said with a shrug.

He nodded thoughtfully. "So...you've seen me, but I haven't seen you?" he asked.

I nodded slowly and raised a mocking eyebrow. "Are our brain juices not flowing too well today? Oh wait, they don't flow at all on any day." I waved a dismissive hand at him. "Nevermind then."

He grunted in humiliation and disgust and dropped back behind me as everyone laughed.

"So um...Bre?" I looked up at Cable who still had an arm over my shoulder. "You got a boyfriend?"

Someone slapped the back of his head and all the girls rolled their eyes. I just laughed and shook my head while moving myself from under his arm and walking up to be beside Andie, Missy, and Chase.

I was talking to them for only a minute when Moose ran up and started walking backwards in front of me. "Don't worry about Cable. He's the crew's frew frew dog that won't stay off girls' legs."

I laughed and shook my head and laughed even harder when I heard a "Alright man!" from over my shoulder.

Andie shook her head. "Moose is right." I nodded.

"I wasn't really worried about it anyway. I've gotten much worse before." I said still laughing. "But what I am worried about is you." I pointed to Moose. He looked lost for a second. "Yeah you heard me right. I said you. You're gonna fall over and hurt yourself and I'm afraid I'll just laugh at you." He pretended to look hurt.

"That's cold." I laughed.

"Well actually I'll see if you're ok first, help you up, then laugh. Or maybe just laugh while helping you." I said nodding.

He nodded and the next series of events happened so fast. Moose tripped over who knows what and he fell back on his butt and I walked into him, trying to step over his leg but tripped and rolled over on my knees. I shot up and looked at him with wide eyes and saw that his face mocked the surprised terror written across mine. We both bursted with laughter. "Dude....are you ok?" I choked out.

"I should be askin' if you're ok. You rolled over!" he laughed pointing at me.

"Yeah, whatever." I shrugged and smiled. I stood up and offered him my hand and pulled him up.

"You're pretty cool Bre." he held out his fist to me.

"You're not to bad yourself Moose." I said pounding his fist.

He shook his head. "No, you gotta blow it out..." I bumped his fist again and went all the way out, mimicking his motions and giggled when he made an explosion sound. "Bring in like that...." I brought my hand back in. "And ah." I laughed again. "Now you know the MSA hand shake."

Andie shook her head. "You did not just teach her that Moose." He just smiled and shrugged.

"It's whatever."

I laughed and contiuned walking with MSA until I heard my name being called.

"Hey Bre!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

-UNWANTED SURPRISES-

I turned and looked over my shoulder and blinked. "O....M....G!!!!!" I said when I saw a herd of people running my way. I turned around and took off leaving MSA staring at me blankly.

Surprisingly the first person to catch up with me was a boy the height of Monster and just as bright but chubby. He grabbed my arm and spun me around squeezing my face in his chest. "Bre!!!!" he yelled in an extremely childish sounding voice. I started to hug him back but ended up swatting helplessly at his arms trying to get him to let me go. I gasped for breath and tried not to fall over. Thankfully Cable was suddenly nearby and helped steady me.

"That's what you get!! Running from me and making me run!!! That's what you get!" the scary looking giant yelled down at me. He got in my face a little. "Can't breath huh Bre? How does it feel not being able to breath? You don't like it do ya?" he taunted me.

I held up a finger, signaling for him to wait a minute. "I can now. And..." I walked closer to him "If you yell at me again I'll squeeze the life out of that so called Adam's apple in the middle of your thick neck!!!" I yelled making him jump back a little. There was silence and I knew everyone was looking at me full of shock and amusement. I smiled and the boy chuckled.

"You're so mean Bre. And violent." he said hugging me tightly but not too tight. I hugged back.

"You taught me to be that way Chris." I jumped when I felt fingers brush against my butt and I turned around to face a frightnend Cable. He shook his head and raised his arms defensively. I looked beside him and Hair and Smiles were both looking the same way. Stooped behind Cable was a dark skinny tall boy. "Debrae`...." I growled through clenched teeth. He stood up and smiled.

"Oh um...Hey Bre. What's up?" he said backing away slowly. My eyes narrowed and he took off in response. I ran after him.

**monster's pov**

I watched as the little menace ran after a guy three times her height and he was afraid. Sucks, the way she yelled at the guy from earlier made me afraid myself. I looked over at Chase and Andie. They were both trying not to laugh while watching Bre wail on the poor guy.

"Wow...she's like a little you." Chase said to Andie. She just smiled.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me....Move out the way big boy." a dark skinned girl who was a little shorter than Bre, with black hair and eyes said pushing her way in between all of us and stood infront of me, staring at Bre. I noticed up close that the tips of her hair were purple. She was really skinny but not like that sick looking anerexic super model type skinny. She was just tiny. "That girl there..." she said shaking her head. She turned to look at me and the crew. When she looked at me head on I noticed how pretty she was, and that she also had braces with purple bands. "You'll have to excuse us. We're Bre's friends. We're not from around here."

The crew and I nodded. "Where are you guys from?"

The girl smiled. "Louisiana." I stared at her thoughtfully and was getting ready to ask her a question but was interrupted when there was a loud. "EVELYN!!!!!" and then the tiny dark girl was engulfed in what seemed to be a death trap hug by Bre. Even though she seemed to be getting the life squeezed out of her she was laughing and hugging back just as tightly. "Dude!!! I missed you so much!" she yelled pulling back and looking at the girl through sprayed fingers across her face.

I watched as something shone in those strange eyes of hers. When I tried to get a closer look I covered my ears as they both screetched about something. "OK!!!" I yelled cutting them off. I glared at the lighter of the two. "Really perdedor? I thought ladies were meant to be seen not heard. I guess you're not that much of a lady are you?"

I felt my chest squeeze a little when those light brown gems of hers narrowed and her tone got icy and deadly. "That may be but you've seen me before you heard me yell so get over it cara imbécil!" she snapped.

"Jerka face? Is that all you've got?" she rolled her eyes and faced her friend again.

**normal pov**

"Anyway Evelyn..." I said rolling my eyes at the obnoxious little boy next to me. Not only to disrespect the acknowledge of him speaking to me, but also to hide the confusion that had flown into my eyes from staring at him. "When did you guys get here?"

"Yesterday." she said innocently. My eyes bugged out and she shook her head. "I wanted to tell you, I did! It's just we wanted to surprise you." she said.

"Mhm...yeah sure." she giggled. "Why are you guys here anyway?" she looked at me incredulously. "I mean besides coming to see me of corse." I smiled and glared shortly at Monster when he snorted.

"We have a basketball tournament here that'll take up the next 2 months." Debrae` said limping his way over slightly and standing next to me. I looked at him, he stared at me for a while before smiling, getting what I was saying through my eyes. "Yeah, I know better next time and I won't do it again.....just yet." I rolled my eyes at his grin and he threw an arm over my shoulder.

I was getting ready to ask who else was here before I heard a "Debrae`! Get your arm off my girl!" I blinked and groaned at the sound of the voice and shrunk back, trying to move from under Debrae's arm and hide next to Cable. He snorted and held me in place buring my face in his sweaty side. Apparently they had been practicing earlier today. Ok ew....

A boy a little shorter than him and lighter but no bigger with a serious case of acne made his way through the mist of eveyone. "Come on man. We talked about this."

I winced and swung at his hand when he reached for me. I looked at Andie and Missy and they caught onto my look instantly. "Umm Bre. Are we still going to the icecream place?" Andie said pulling me away from Debrae`. He blinked and stared at the empty space under his arm then looked at us.

"Yeah chika, we were looking forward to that." Missy said putting herself between the guys and me.

I smiled a them thankfully and nodded. "Of course, just let me say goodbye to my friends really quickly." they nodded and their eyes seemed to wish me luck.

I turned to face my crew and moved past Debrae` as if he had the small pox when he reached for me. "Ok guys, not that I don't love all of you and I don't wanna spend any time with you guys, I was kind of in the middle of something when you showed up so..."

Evelyn nodded. "I got ya. You'll be going now and you'll talk to us later?"

I nodded and bit my lip. "Yeah but I'm not getting rid of you like I don't wanna hang or anything...." she waved my weak explaination away.

"Girl please. I understand. You go and eat icecream. We'll be at your house waiting for you to get home." I smiled and hugged her.

"You're the best." she giggled.

"I know." I laughed and let her go then turned to MSA.

"So you guys ready?" they nodded and we started walking off.

"Get back here!" Evelyn yelled. We turned to see the tiny chocolate piece of glass with a hand full of Debrae's shirt. He protested and whinned about wanting to follow me but Evelyn shut him with a threat that I was happy to not beable to hear because of how far away we were. But I can say that with the way he straightned up and walked away from her fearfully, I didn't want to hear it.

Hehehe...she's been hanging with me a little too long.

XXX

"Did you see the way she exploded!!! I was like whoa!!! She's gonna knock big boy down!" Cable yelled as we walked out of the icecream place licking on our icecream cones.

I giggled then looked at him. "Hey, hey now. That's like a big brother to me so watch how you talk about him." he looked at me funny, not understanding exactly what I meant. "Only I can call him big boy." he and the others laughed.

"But really, we would've never thought that you had that in you. You always seemed so shy and quiet." Hair said walking up next to me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Actually I am very shy and quiet. It just takes me a while to get used to certain people....and hanging with you guys, all it took was about 20 minutes." I smiled at each of them. "You're all just so nice and welcoming." I frowned at a indifferent looking Monster. "Most of you anyway."

Everyone minus the short latino laughed. I smiled, I wasn't ready to leave the crew just yet but I had to keep reminding myself that I would see them at school monday. And that I had an unsepected surprise waiting for me at home. AND I had to find some time in between entertaining them and running from nightmares to think.

I smiled when I was done with my icecream and looked at the crew when we arrived infront of MSA. "Well you guys, this is where we depart."

They all smiled at me and I could tell in their eyes they knew today had come to an end for all of us hanging together and we all had to go our seprate ways....but none of them wanted that. Even a little someone who would be too stubborn to admit it. I smiled at them. "I had a blast with you guys and I do plan on sticking around more. Not like I have much of a choice anyway." I said eyeing a certain two leaders. Andie and Chase both smiled at me, trying to look innocent, and I rolled my eyes. "Really guys, today has been fun but I've got to go baby sit now so I'll see you guys monday."

They all laughed and said their goodbyes to me. I waved at them over my shoulder and walked home. On the way there my phone buzzed and I looked to see the same 504 number from exactly a week ago. This time I decided to see what they wanted and looked at my phone. It was only one word. Just one. Short. Sweet. Straight to the point. And the most frightnening word I could see/hear from this person right about now.

'SURPRISE!!!!'

I groaned and closed my phone shut as well as my eyes, whishing that the text was just a bad day dream. "Please....._**please **_tell me you're not here...." I said barely in a whisper as I felt like all the wind had evaded me and escaped the reach of my lungs.

* * *

**_A/N:: Ok..just a reminder, the next few chapters (after this one) may become very confusing because alot will be going on, but if you pay attention enough you'll see it's not that hard to keep up with it all. And to all of those who are not familiar with the world of Naruto who are reading this, I will try to make things as clear as I possibly can for you guys to understand ok? But before that can come, you must first expierence the confussion in order to truly understand. Wow..that almost sounds like it should be a quote...=D Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!_**

**_C_ya_!!! ^_^_**


	7. Chapter 7

-SHE'S A DEMON!!!-

I giggled as everyone and I caught up. I smiled at how many people had actually come and at how big a portion not only came for the tournament but for me as well.

The entire basket ball and cheerleading team of course. Debrae, James, John, Mark, Jim, David, Tyler, Tim, Josh, Davonte, Kendrick, Larry, Charday, Nicole, Mandy, Sandy, Kristy, Joy, Natasha, Jasmina, Kiera, Evelyn, and the coaches: Mr. and Mrs. Coleman.

Even people who had nothing to do with either teams were in the mix. I was happy to see how loved I actually was.....by most people of course.

There were only a few who I wished had stayed. Mandy, Bryton, and Kyle; all for their own special reasons. Thankfully Bryton and Kyle weren't here just yet. They wouldn't be getting here until Monday....I still felt unsettled about it though.

"So I hear you're enrolled in an arts school." Mrs. Coleman said looking at me over her glasses from where she sat on the sofa.

I sat perched on the counter to the side of the room by the stairs and smiled at her. "Yeah, my dad said he found it and thought it would be good for me to go there." I heard a 'Mmm' from the corner of the sofa and eyed the little bright girl sitting next to Mr. Coleman. He tapped her and said something to her under his breath and she sighed and nodded. I shook my head slightly and continued. "But it wasn't all that simple to get it in as it sounds. I had to audition and get together a portfolio of the things I've done in the areas that I intended on studing." I smiled and shrugged lightly at her impressed face.

"Well it sounds like you're having fun out here." Mr. Coleman spoke up finally leaving his little pet-I mean 'daughter' alone.

I smiled and nodded vigerously. "Oh yeah. It's a blast being out here. So much fun." he smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm glad." I blinked, shocked by the words, then smiled.

"So are you on the cheerleading team there?" the bright vixen spoke up.

I looked at her with no emotion whatsoever and I felt Evelyn and her sister Nicole, tap either of my leg slightly. "Umm it's a performing arts school, not a magnet high Mandy. There aren't any sports." I said dryly. Even if they did have a cheeerleading team I don't think I would summon enough courage to be on it and she knew that.

She looked at me smugly then smiled. "You miss cheering don't you?"

I sighed and looked away from her. "Everyday....." I let out a deep breath and stared at my feet. I frowned, upset that she had won this round with her dirty game playing. "But it's not like they don't have any allstar teams here....I'm just not really comfortable cheering.....for the time being.....though I miss it like crazy!" I yelled before laughing bitterly and looking at the sad faces of the cheerleaders and thier coach.

"But you'll get it back soon right Bre? You're too good at what you do to just stop." Jasmina asked. Which surprised me a little. I had no idea she would even care about me moving on and continue doing what I loved. Hell. I didn't think she cared any about me at all.

I smiled at her. "Yeah...hopefully....thanks..."

I hopped off the counter right when the door bell rang. "Hey *love*! I have some groceries in the car I need you to run and get. I'm going to go ahead and get dinner ready. Oh hello." my dad smiled at the people in the house. "I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon."

I blinked. "So he knew you were coming but i didn't?"

"It was supposed to be a surpirise for you." my dad said patting my back. "Now go get the gorceries." he said pushing me tentively.

I nodded. "Ooookz dude." I said leaving the house and coming back in with a hand full of groceries then leaving out again. I did that 2 more times and sighed. "What did you do buy the entire store?!!" I asked helping him put the groceries up.

He smiled. "Maybe...but only because we'll be having guests for a while." I blinked.

"Wait....you guys aren't staying at a hotel?!" I asked looking at all the 'guests'. Most of them nodded but others shook their head.

Evelyn shot me a look. "Girl no! Don't play with me. You know I'm staying right here."

I smiled. "Me too." Nicole, and the cheerleaders said together along with David. He was the only boy out all the the guys my dad and the coaches trusted to stay with the girls. He wasn't interested in any of us...mostely because he was a big/little brother to us all. I felt myself cringe inwardly when I realized Mandy had annouced she was staying at my house as well. I pushed beyond that and focused on the people I cared about.

I giggled. "Ok then, let's get you all settled into your rooms then shall we?"

XXX

Our house wasn't big for nothing apparently. Dad and I had grouped off people to stay in the 5 other guest rooms we had. Evelyn and I both smiled that we were bunking together, like she would be in any other room of the house. "You two are never apart when you're in the same area. It's sweet because not most people have that and are that close...even as best friends." Jasmina had said. That only made us smile more.

We loved it when people who weren't jealous and actually admired the friendship we had. We were more than best friends...we were sisters....we were twins; despite the face that she's 2yrs older. We had been through a hell of alot during our 1 year and 4 month friendship and it did nothing but drew us closer and made our binds tighter.

"Hey Evelyn!" I called into the bathroom while she showered. "Guess what!!!"

"What?!"

"Monday's our 17th monthaversary!!!!" I giggled when I heard her faintly gasp.

She cut off the water and opened the door. She was wrapped securely in a towel and she hugged me tightly. "OMG BRE!!!!!! I know!!! I'm so excited!!!!!!" she yelled jumping up and down.

I giggled and jumped with her. "I know right!" I blinked. "Now go and put your clothes on before my dad and the others walk in to see what's wrong with us." she laughed and walked...no ran back in the bathroom and got dressed. I giggled and flopped on my bed right when the door opened.

"What's going on in here?! You're not killing her are you?" my dad asked peeking his head in. The door pushed open and the confused and worried faces of all my friends stood behind him.

I was pleased that my eyes were gettign sharper. Pretty soon they'll be back up to their usual capacity and then they'll be nothing I won't be able to see coming. I got a little excited.

I sat up and shook my head just as she came running out of the bathroom and tackled me. We both giggled and my dad and David rolled their eyes. "It's a girl thing Mr. Hatake." he said.

My dad nodded. "So I see." they walked off leaving the girls behind, minus one, all smiling at us. They all walked in and had a seat on my.....our, Evelyn insisted I started refuring to it as such, bed and the bonding began.

XXX

"Jazz you are so silly!" I said laughing. I can't believe we were all really talking and laughing together. I couldn't believe I was getting cool with Jasmina.

She shook her head. "But I'm serious! That little girl down there is a demon!" she yelled pointing to the door. We laughed again and my phone buzzed.

"Shh girl, her demonic ears are super sonic! She might come up here and wanna know what we're talking about." I giggled out while reaching for the phone that lay on the nightstand next to my bed. I had to lean over Sandy slightly, she only smiled at me and poked my stomach a little.

And as if on cue, the door sprang open and she was standing there with one hand on her hip and a boot on her face, making me freeze in the motion of reaching. "What ya'll in here talking about?"

We all blinked and stared at her. I finished reaching and wrapped my fingers around the small red device and looked at her before opening it. "You're supposed to knock before entering a room when the door is closed." I said sitting back down and crossing my legs. I felt someone pinch my big toe and I looked up and met the steady gaze of Nicole. "What??? This isn't her house. It's mine. She should learn some respect and knock. She's luck I'm just talking...She should take this as a wraning. I won't be so nice next time. And that's a fact." I said shortly before looking at my phone and frowning. I heard a smack along with hushed giggles and snickers and I looked up to see the door closing. There was a knock and I smirked. "Come in..."

Mandy reopend the door and walked in."That better?" she asked an I shot her a short nod before looking at the phone again. "What were you guys talking about?" she asked walking in and sitting on the floor at the right side of my bed.

I shrugged. "Nothing really." I frowned. "Why is he texting me?" I asked holdong the phone for Evelyn to see.

She frowned and reat the text outloud. "Hey beautiful...." she laughed. "He'll never learn will he?"

I felt the girls all buzz around me. "Who's calling you beautiful? Why don't you want him texting you?"

I sighed. "Because it's Kyle." everyone shut up then all streamed into random talk. All I could make out was "Omg." "Who does he think he is?" "Won't he leave you alone for good?" "Why does he keep trying to come back only to hurt you again?"

I shrugged and leaned back against my head board. "I don't know but I say I'm going to mess with him a little." I punched a reply and sent it and the text game started. I read every text out loud for the girls to hear and make comments on what to send back.

'.......um....nothing much. Chillin with every1.'

'Oh...koolio. So did you hear i was coming'

'Yeah...actually i did....'

'Yeah i thought...hmmm i wonder how bre's doing...and i decided to come and see tomorrow.'

'Oh did u now? Well what made u think about me?'

'Well i had talked to evelyn and she told me she was goin out of town and i asked where and she told me to see you so i was like hmmm.....nvm bad thought...lol'

I rolled my eyes and Evelyn quickly explained she had told him she was coming to see me but only said it to toss it in his face and her mom went and ran her mouth about where I was.

'What is it'

'I was just thinkin about that night we went to the movies again'

I sighed. "My gosh that was one night, our only date!! Won't he let it go?!"

'What about that night? Us kissin?' that one was Nicole's idea.

'Yeah...your soft lips....and tongue....and nice butt...'

I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue.

'Figures....'

'What?'

'Don't you have a gf??' Evelyn's idea.

'Yeah...but she's in a different state...'

'So am i!'

'Thats different...'

'How so? U can drive to see a girl u didn't even care 4 but u wont go and c ur own gf?? U r sick dude...' Everyone helped then.

'How is that sick? Your my friend...'

'Yeah a friend u want somethin frm....'

'Thats not true....entirely....lol'

'Goodnight Kyle.'

Whatever he sent back I just deleted it and put my phone down before putting my face in my hands. Everyone around me was nice and quiet. Until the demon spoke and fogged up the air more. "Why is he still bugging you? What did you do to him that night at the movies? You guys did or something and you didn't tell me? Or worse...you...?" I looked at the inside of my hands utterly confused but felt my chest burn intensly as I finished the statement she left hanging in the air. And it wasn't burning with anger. No, not that. Fire, actual fire. I was so ready to burn her to a crips piece of trash.

I blinked and looked at the bright girl through my fingers. Everyone around me tensed and I knew we all had the same train of thought, to punch her in the throat and/or face. "Umm....I don't know if you know this or not but I'm not a slut like most people.....the only thing that happened was that we kissed and for some odd reason he won't let it go.....so if I were you I would keep my mouth closed and stay out of things that I know nothing about. Please and thank you." I said before leaning against the head board again. I let out a deep breath.

"Okay!" Evelyn said then started laughing. Everyone but Mandy and I joined in the laughter.

"I was just saying because he liked Evelyn and all and wasn't really into you so that's the only thing you could've done to make him come back to you like that." I looked at her again and frowned.

I opened my mouth then closed it, swallowed, and tried again. "Mandy.....I don't know what part of mind your own business you didn't understand but let me help you. Don't get too comfortable with your stay here. This is my dad's house, meaning it's mine as well. I will put you out and have you staying in a hotel with everyone else. Don't test me because this isn't the right moment for you." I said curtly as my eyes tingled and then everyone had a callming hand on me.

I saw fear on Mandy's face and I sighed and looked at my hands. "I think we should all go to bed. We'll have all day tomorrow to be together and if I stay up any longer I'll turn into a crabby mean girl and no one's gonna want that. So goodnight to all, my apologies for my hosilness, but yeah....it's really time for me to go to sleep. So much stress is catching up with me......." I sighed and felt hands on me then hugs. I hugged back, unconscious of who exactly it was.

"Calm down girl." "Chill." "It'll be ok." the girls all said their own little soothing statements and departed. Finally Mandy got up as if she had been frozen in place and crossed to the door. Before she left she said, "I'm sorry.....I was just sayin' you ain't have to get all upset." and closed the door, leaving Evelyn and I alone.

I disregarded her statement, not sayign anything or doing any motion to signal I payed any attention to her voice in even the slightest bit. Her useless, half hearted, and totally fake apology fell upon deaf and numb ears muted to her voice. I stood and pulled back the covers and climbed into my bed. Evelyn did the same thing on her side and scootched over to hug me tightly then kiss me on the cheek. "Calm down ok sweetie, get some good rest. Everything will be better in the morning. I promise."

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks.....I'll try and I sure do hope so..." and I reached up and turned off the lamp and closed my eyes letting the heavyness of the stress and aggrivation weigh me down in a paralizing, dark imprisonment that we all like to call sleep.

* * *

**_A/N:: Looks like my estimation was a little off, this was another slow chapter...I don't really like it. And it wasn't ALL that confusing...at least I hope it wasn't. Sorry guys but I promise the next one will be SOOO much better. Thanks to Mooselover123 for constantly reviewing to each and every chapter. You have no idea how encouraging that is. You're totally awesome dude!! XD_**

**_Peace, Love, and Chicken grease!! ^_^_**


	8. Chapter 8

** _A/N:: This chapter is pretty long. But it's for a purpose, I promise. So please have fun reading it guys. I had a fun writing it for you all._**

* * *

-OH BOYZZ-

I was awakened by a soft giggling and opened my eyes to see black ones boring into mine from over my side. I blinked and screamed, rolling out of bed and hitting the floor. That only made Evelyn giggled harder. I shook my head and looked at the cloock instead of asking questions. Just as I thought, 10:05.

She has always done that, since we first started sleeping over at each other's house. She wakes up every morning at about 7 or 8 and stares at me every now and then hoping I'll wake up soon. Weird but her reason for it made sense. To me at least. She goes to bed freaking early everynight at around 7 or 9 and stays asleep the entire night. And when she's up in the morning, she's up and can't go back to sleep until so many hours later for a possible cat nap. But even then that's only on a sometimes basis.

Unlike me. I go to sleep all hours of the night. Somewhere from 10 to at least 2 in the morning and I can sleep until 10 in the morning to 1 in the afternoon, waking up somewhere beteen 4 and 5 and going back to sleep 2 hours later every night. It kills her to try and wait patiently. Good thing I tend to wake up an hour after she's been waiting and right before she decides to wake me up. Obviously today was a day I could've went till 12 at least.

I picked myself up and sat on my bed silently glaring at the giggling creature. My door swung open and a bunch of bed heads and sleppy faces were staring at us, worried but trying hard to stay awake. Well all of them but one. Evelyn's sister Nicole. They're about what-in-what in the sleeping department. But from the looks of things, everyone else in the house was like me and I smiled inwardly at that fact.

"What happened?" "Are you ok?" "Mmmhm whanmm mhwan" I blinked. Ok now that last one had to be David slumped on a wall somewhere.

I shook my head and pointed to the still giggling Evelyn. She looked at everyone and explained and they nodded tiredly. Apparently they all had the same thoughts as they groggily trugged off back to bed. 'Omg...this girl....now I'm up....awesome!' That wasn't entirely true for all of them because I noticed some people were belining straight for their rooma snd closed the door, shortly after a soft clicking was heard.

I looked down at the dark figure holding onto me and still laughing. "You're not upset are you?" I shot her an icredulously and stood up shaking my head a little before trugging off to my bathroom. Whe I got to the door she'd call my name. This time when I looked at her i narrowed my eyes and she laughed harder. "I'm sorry. You just sleep for forever!" My eyes narrowed even further and she laughed more and hopped out the bed running for me. My eyes went wide and I ran behind the door quickly and locked it. Her laughter was still heard. "I will get you when you get out!" she said banging on the door.

I tried to open my mouth and spit something smart out but nothing but a grunt came and I knew I had to brush my teeth first. She laughed and walked away flopping on the bed and waiting her turn.

"Dudes..." I said trugging down the stairs while fluffing with my hair. Everyone was still in their pj and stretched out around the front room watching tv. "Did you guys eat?" They shook their head. "There was cereal in there." They shook their head. I sighed. "Biscuits it is...."

I trugged into the kitchen and tied my waist length hair in a messy bun and got to work. It didn't take long but I spread out on the counter of the window in the kitchen; about three dozens of buiscuits, and bowl full of eggs and bacon. Everyone buzzed overe and I stopped them. "No! As long as you guys are here....this is how we're gonna do this." I got on my tip toes and tried to point but got giggled at because I wasn't tall enough. I grummbled. "It's not funny." I stormed out of the kitchen and parted the 'hungry tennage sea' and pointed to the plates. "We're going to stay in a line. No skipping, no shoving but if you're not the last person in line don't poke around like you don't know what you wanna eat because I will give the person behind you permission to kick you in the back of your knee." there were some giggles and mutteres that sounded alot like 'violent' but I ignored them. "You get a plate....walk up....get your buisctuits.....get your eggs....get bacon and have a seat. I'll bring the milk and oj jug to sit on the table." I pointed to each area, maping out the little line walkway. "Got it?" they all raised and eyebrow at me but nodded. "Good. I'm sorry this is just the way my family and I do it when there are alot of people over, it's much more organized and keeps the drama and fights down." I said and they all nodded and got to work. I went into the kitchen and got the milk and juice and sat them on the the table and put out glasses on the table for everyone to get.

The door bell rang right when I was finished and I walked over to it and it was surprising to me to see Andie, Missy, and Moose smiling down at me. Gosh why was everyone in Baltamore taller than 5'3 I didn't understand. "Hey. Nice jammiez." Moose said pointing to my cheer night shorts and simple white t. I frowned at him and he laughed, making me giggle a little.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I finally spoke up and looked at them all.

They smiled. "Hey chika."

"Hey." Andie said. "We were wondering if you all wanted to hang today down at MSA." I looked at her.

"Ev-Everyone? You mean like me and all of my friends?" I said pointing behind me. They nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. We knew it would be kind of rude to ask you and just you to come when you have company over so we decided to invite you all." Andie shrugged. "We won't be doing anything big, just goofing around and dancing a little.

I nodded. "Ok, just let me ask the guys what they want to do. Come in." I held the door open more and Andie and Missy walked in but Moose turned around and whistled then motioned fro someone to come over. I blinked. "What are you doing?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Calling some people over." he grinned and pushed past me. I stood in the doorway and groaned when the rest of the crew came walking over. I sighed. Not that I didn't like them it was just Monster I didn't feel like dealing with and he had his mouth set in a smirk that just screamed he was thinking of something to say that would piss me off.

Cable approached me with a smirk and put his arm over my shoulder and took me in the house. "Nice jammy short." he wiggled a eyebrow at me and I blushed in embarrassment and moved from by him. I mentally cursed myself for choosing today to wear the short night shorts.

"Um...thanks." I looked towards the door and saw Monster with a frown on his face. He looked.....disappointed? That can't be right.

"Ok so guys this is..." I sprang into introuductions and everyone got aquainted with one another. I saw some girls look at me funny when Cable kept throwing his arm over my shoulder and some looking as though they wanted to be where I was. Shucks, they could have it for all I cared. All I wasnted was to get closer to Monster.

Wait...what did I just say??? That didn't come out right.

I shook off that thought as well. "And MSA wants us to hang with them today. So what do you guys say?" The girls all nodded, glancing slightly at the guys they wanted to try and get to know. Some to Cable, some to Hair, some to Monster......*Sigh* and one to Moose even. I smirked at Natasha and she got up and ran off to her room to change before I could embarrass her. Smart girl.

"Ay yo dwarf." I rolled my eyes.

"What +kid+?" I shot at him. He looked a little offended by that one...I mean seriously offended but shook it off with a smirk as that same spark from the first day we met shown in his eye.

"You didn't speak to me when I walked in." I glared at him.

"Chiko this is my domain. You speak to me when you enter. Got it?" I said crossing over to him. He blinked and nodded shortly.

"Yeah.....hey dork." he patted my head and I growled.

I punched him in his stomach and when he leanded over in pain I hugged his slumping form. "Hey loser." I turned to the girls and one guy who was still stuffing his face. "Ok, let's get dressed shall we?" They all got up but Mandy hesitated. She looked at me then at Monster and smiled slimyly and stalked off to her room.

"What was that about?" Andie asked obviously picking up the same thing.

I shrugged. "That girl has had an out for me since we were in grade school together." I rolled my eyes and hugged Davind from behind. I felt my face get hot at the wolf whistles then heard an 'ow' and something hit the floor from when someone threw something. I shook my head. "Come on Davy.....you ate enough big boy."

He chuckled and swallowed his last mouth full and held his plate to me smiling. "I had to make a happy plate." I giggled and so did the crew.

"You'r silly!" I hit him lightly and he stood,towering over me and hugged me.

"No your cooking's just that good." he said before going to his room.

I grinned and followed him up the stairs. "Hey Dork." I turned to face Monster. He was still holding his stomach and I was pleased to see that now he knew I will seriously hurt him if he talks about me again. "Nice pj's." he grinned.

I felt myself blush and I mumbled a 'thanks' and ran up the stairs.

^**monster's pov**^

"Nice pj's." I and grinned at the spreading blush across her face. She turned and ran up the stairs, barely whispering a thanks and ran to her room. I grinned but stopped when I saw a grinning Andie and Missy. I blinked. "What? They are nice. I didn't know she was into cheering."

"Mhm..." they both mumbled and sat on the sofa.

^**regular pov**^

I sighed and walked back down the stairs in a pair of black cargo pants and a black tank top, with my hair slightly messy but wavy flowing around me. I was so happy that when my hair had gotten longer I found that I could do some things to my hair that were easy and simple and didn't make my hair look funny like how it had when it was shorter.

I looked around and sighed when it was just David, Evelyn, and I in the room minus MSA. I sighed and shook my head. "Those girls I swear...." Evelyn laughed catching on quickly and sat on the sofa next to Andie and Missy, smiling brightly. They smiled back. David didn't cath on and looked at me sort of confused. I patted his back. "Think on it....you'll get it."

He nodded and I watched him scrunch his face up and though hard, making himself turn red slightly. I actually began to wonder if the big brute was only programed for sports. I sighed and walked in the kitchen and started washing dishes then he blinked. "OH!!!!!!!! Hehehehe." he chuckled and leaned on the counter. "You know I'm slow."

I nodded and looked over my shoulder. "I know you are."

He chuckled but then his eyes got wide. "Aw man that's butt load of dishes....You need some help?"

I shook it off. "Na dude. I got it. Thanks though. You're a guest remember. Go have a seat." he nodded skeptically but walked off and sat in a lazy boy near the tv screen.

"OMG Bre I am so sorry!" Evelyn popped up from around the sofa. "I was going to ask you but I kinda forgot when I saw Sunny with A Chance ws on." I giggled.

"It's fine girl. The same thing goes for you." I winked at her and she nodded and sat back down.

I sighed when I felt someone over my shoulder. "I said I have it David....."

"I'm not David." A familiarly amused voice rang through my ears. I turned to see Monster smirking at me. "I was coming to help you with the dishes."

I shook my head. "No I got it . Really. It's not that many....." I said trying to convince myself more than him.

He shook his head. "That's the difference between me and David right there." I looked up when the room was suddenly filled with girls in tight jeans and frilly tops and cute shoes. Only one dared to wear heels. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not coming to SEE if you need help. I'm coming to help you." he said strolling over to me and taking off his watch and putting it in his pocket.

I heard a few mumbles of disbelief and felt millions of eyes on me...on us. I nodded a little. "Ok then. I wash, you rinse and stack them in there." I pointed to the black dish holder next to him. He nodded and we got to work.

I heard a few low 'aws' and a few disappointed smacks when the girls realized Monster was off limits. _Finally!!! No wait what??? _I began to argue with myself in my head then shook it and flew my hands up splashing soap on both Monster and I. He glared down at me and then smirked when he put his hand under the sink's nozzel and redirected the water to hit me in my face. He chuckled and I stared in disbelief at him for a moment then frowned.

"Oh it's on...." good thing we were donw with the dishes. We started an all out soap and water fight in the kitchen with unknown spectators. I threw a load of soap in his face and he growled slightly, actually sounding like a Monster and sauntered towards me. I tried to back away but the floor was nice and slippery causing me to fall over and he fell as well, landing on my legs. I sat up and he rolled over and we glared at each other before laughing histerically.

He stood up and reached out a hand for me. I let him helo me up. I let his hand go and looked down at myself then at him. "Umm....I think I have some clothes that'll fit you..." I said quietly.

He stared at me with some hidden emotion in his eyes. Why were all the things I saw in his dark gems so foriegn to me? "Ok. Thanks..." he said back just as soft. i tried to step past him but slipped and started falling forward. He caught me instantly and drew me close to his chest. With a up close feel, I realized just how muscle toned he actually was. Even though he was rick hard solid, he was actually comfortable.

I hadn't realized he was so close until I felt his breath on my ear whisper. "Be careful...." I blinked but nodded and stood up straight then cleared my throat. He did the same and we looked out at the the face watching us, some amused, some admiringly, and only one full of disgust. "Umm the clothes..." he said looking at me.

"Right! Come on." I walked past him slipping a sliding a little then finally made it to the front room. "What are all of you losers staring at?" I said as coldly as I could manage but I knew no one took me seriously because I was blushing. No one ever takes me seriously when I blush. I led Monsters upstairs and walked into my room. "Just don't sit on anything." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"As if I'd want to cath your dorkness." I rolled my eyes and looked through the drawers, looking for some clothes my older 'brothers' had given me before I moved. I looked at him and then back at the clothes. I pulled out a pair of sweats the looked like his black ones and a black t-shirt that seemed to math his tight fitted one. "Here. There's my bathroom." I pointed to the door and pulled out more black cargo's and black t-shirt for myself.

^**monster's pov**^

I followed the tiny creature into her room. I looked around. It was very neat and had a plethera of colors all around but only one was a constant factor in the deep, dark rainbow. Black. This girl must really lover her blacks with other dark colors. I smirked. There was a Jonas Brothers poster hanging above her dresser. Over ontop of her bed was a Paramore poster, and another on the far wall, and another on the ceiling, and another on her closet door. There was a Papa Roach poster on her bathroom door and a Skillet poster plastered on her vanity mirror in the far right corner. Basically this girls room was covered in posters from a bunch of different rock stars and groups, she was even a Michael Jackson fan. This girl had a great taste in music.

I froze slightly when she narrowed her eyes at me and bareked for me not to touch anything. I rolled my eyes and retorted. When she went back to searching I stares at her, noticing how softly built she was. It was very evident she jsut didn't like the cheerleading attire, she was a cheerleader. I smiled then she turned and looked at me again and pulled out some clothes that looked exactly like the ones I had on now. She directed me to her bathroom and I walked in and closed the door. I gazed around at the spoteless blue and black bathroom. This girl was neat and apparently like to keep things organized.

I snapped out of my trance and started pulling on clothes. When I was done I hesitantly opened the door to see her laying across her bed raising her legs up and down and staring at the ceiling lazily.

"Oh good you're changed."

^**normal pov**^

I sighed and sat up. "Now, come on. I don't fell like anyone coming up here to see if I got lost in my own house..." I rolled my eyes and he seemed to snort and followed behind me. I jogged down the stairs and smiled at everyone. "Sooooo we ready?!"

They laughed and all said the same thing at once. "Oh boy."

At MSA we all sat in Dance Studeo B just talking about random things and watching the crew members get up and dance randomly. "I didn't know white people could dance so good...no offense." Sandy said and I rolled my eyes at her.

Chase shook his head. "None taken." he shrugged. "But you'll see alot of unexpected things around here. This is a performing arts school."

We all laughed. "Duh Sanday!!!!" I said pushing her. She giggled and pushed back slightly.

"Yeah well you're not even fully black and I didn't know you could move so great either!" she said. The whole entire time she was talking I stared at her wide eyed and shook my head, trying to get her to stop but she didn't. Everyone else caught on abd tried to help me shush her but her eyes were closed and she was talking too loud to hear her own thoughts let alone us screaming for her to shut her mouth. I groaned as the room got really quiet and MSA stared at me with confused faces, well all but one. "What?" Sandy asked clearly clueless.

"You-you can dance?" Andie asked.

I shook my head and began to try and protest but Chase cut me off. "Yeah she can! I saw her before." I narrowed my eyes at him trying to get him to shut up but he didn't.

"Really? Where?" Andie asked looking from him to me.

"The Dragon....." he said smirking in victory.

I pouted and looked away from him. "Big mouths...." I grummnled.

"Oh well then show us what you can do!" Andie yelled goin over to the sterio and playing 'Let It Go' by Brit. I sighed and stared at her and the crew then looked at the door. "Oh no, you're not running away. Get up and move." she pointed to the open space and I sighed and stood.

I looked back at all of the expectant face and took a deep breath then moved. I let the music flow through me as I let my body move in waving and rythmic motions and grinned when I felt it was time to show them that Monster wasn't the only one good at what he does. I did a bunch of flips and tricks and break dancing moves and felt myself freeze when I saw a image reflected in the mirror that disturbed me greatly. _Oh boy...._ I felt my eyes glaze over and as the two images waved at me I closed my eyes and kept moving. When the song was over I sighed and looked at MSA and no one else. All of their mouths was hanging open. Well Chase's was placed in a smirked and his eyes glinted in satifaction.

"OMG chika!!!!" Missy and Andie were the first to run into me and trap me in a bear hug. "We had no idea you could move like that girl!!!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Andie practically screetched in my ear. I bit my lip and shrugged.

The other crew came up to me and told me how great of a job I did. Even the quiet fly gave me a pat on the back.

"You're like a mini Monster!" Cable yelled pulling me into a hug. I giggled and was let go to be hugged to death by Moose.

"Girl you were amazin! You were flippin, and poppin, and lockin!!! Girl you were all over the place!!!" I giggled when he let me go and I was hugged by a familiar form, tight but just right.

Him I actually hugged back. "That was hot Chika...muy calliente."

I laughed and looked at him. "graciaus senior. I try." I shrugged and turned to look at my friends and they were all grinning. I smiled only to have it knocked off when i felt someone hug me that I really didn't want to. I just stood there, limply, not hugging back whatsoever.

"Hey Bre. I missed you." I was let go and staring at the dark eyes of Bryton.

"Yeah...." was all I said back then walked off.

"Hey Breon." I heard a voice say and I swear it took all I had to compase my face while I looked at everyone else. "Hi Kyle." i threw over my shoulder and sat next to Cable and Monster.

"Are you not going to hug me?"

"No..." I muttured and got up walking over to him and only leaned my head in. He pulled me into him and stared down at me, his eyes wanting. I pushed him away.

"How did you guys know were were here anyway?"

"I texted them." Mandy said. Everyone looked at her incedulously and she blinked."What I thought she would want to see them." Everyone made a collective 'ugh' sound and moved away from her, gravitating to where they knew I would sit again.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose and sat back down by Cable and Monster and Cable threw a soothing arm over my shoulder while Monster nudged me slightly. I guess this morning was a slight turning point in our bitter sweet friendship. i smiled at both of them softly then my face went blank as the two intrruders went to sit before me. "So you're still looking good..." Bryton said looking at me.

"I haven't spoken to you in over a month and the only thing you can say to make a conversation is..." I shook my head. "Yeah thanks." I sat back on my hands and looked at Andie hoping the subject would be changed. "Anyway..."

They laughed. "You're dancing was great! And I was thinking....and I'm sure my crew will agree with me on this...it'll be great if you joined our crew and helped us out with those ideas you pitched our way."

I stared at her. No way...she was inviting me into her crew? I couldn't be that good. After a while of staring wide eyed I nodded vigrously. "Yeah...sure, sure. Of course." I said then smiled.

"You're such a dork...." Monster rolled his eyes but nudged into me with his arm. I smiled and looked at him then stuck my tongue out. "You little...." he grabbed me and pulled me into a nuggy. I screamed and tried to push him off me.

"Let go!!! AH!!!! MONSTER!!!!!" I thrashed and everyone laughed at us. When I was finnally let go my hair looked a mess. I glared at him and he smiled and patted my hair down a little.

"It's not so bad...if you just lay that there....and stick that here.....and fluff it....and....." he stopped and looked at me then laughed. "No, there's no fixing that!"

I narrowed my eyes and him and shook my head really hard so my hair hit him in the face. When I stopped my hair was exactly how had been before he messed with it. I stuck my tongue out at him and he pretended to pout. "Whatever..." he grummbled and I giggled.

I turned to look at the confussed faces of MSA and the smirking faces of my friends. "What?"

"Nothing." they all sang.

"Oh boy..."

XXX

"Yeah so...."

I rolled my eyes and glanced to the side and looked at Kyle. "What?"

He shrugged and smiled at me. I knew he was stalling but what I had no idea. "Just thinking anout...."

"Hold that thought." I interrupted him and picked up my phone. "Yes......on my way home now.....what? Are you serious?!" my face got hard as I listened. "Ok.....I'm on my way." I closed my phone and looked at everyone walking with me. "GUYS!" I cut through all of their talking. "Yeah um...I've got to go take care of some business....you guys go on hime I'll meet you there k?"

I didn't wait for them to respond, I just turned and ran off into the night.

XXX

_Did you find it yet? _

I swam to the surface and let out my held breath. "Yeah. It's a body."

_I was afraid of that...Have you gotten closer to it yet?_

I sighed at my dad's worried voice. Heusually didn't get this worked up. "No, not yet....it's got to be some kind on ninjutsu mixed with genjutsu around it that makes me think no matter how much I swim I'm not close enough to it."

_I see. Have you tried to release it?_

"No, but I'm going to use my eyes and see if that works."

_Yeah....it should._

I took in a deep breath and jumped high into the air, then plundged down into the water. I couldn't believe this assignment brought me all the way to the edge of town to a lake that hadn't existed before. I focused and felt my eyes tingle and then everything became so much clearer. The water which was at first black as midnight was now as crystal clear as a pond. I could see it better now; the body. As I drew closer to it, I got the feeling I was being followed. I turned around and locked eyes with the giant red gems of a huge water snake. I felt myself slip up slightly, being filled with a sudden pang of hysteria, but I bounced back and as soon as it opened it's mouth to attack me. I reached behind me and pulled out my swoard and sliced at it's tongue.

It let out a ear piercing screetch that was silent as a dog whistle and just as painful. I gritted my teeth and shook my head to steady myself again and swam towards it, slicing through it's neck. I turned away and swam towards the body below me again and just as I almost reached it, I heard a bubbling noise from behind me. I blinked and turned around to see the snake regenerating it's self. _No way... _I thought as I prepared myself for its attack.

As it bit at me, I stuck my sword between it's jaws and stared into its mouth. There was something shining deep within it. I squinted and darted head first into his mouth, moving and swaying with it as it writhed and tried to spit the sword out. When I reached the source of it, I could only stare in awe. It was a tiny blue gem. I picke it up carefully and noticed up closed it was kind of murkey, almost like it was a pure and precious gewel that was now tainted by the snake's evilness. I turned around and swiftly escaped it's mouth just as it managed to spit out the sword.

I tried to grab it but it fell from me and rendered me to use my hands.

_What's going on down there?! I can see blood!_

I blinked and looked at my arm. A trail of blood was slowly leaking from it in a long, wide gash. I narrowed my eyes_. That'll take a while to heal_..... I thought and a sudden burst of light shinning before me caught my attention. I blinked and looked just in time to see the snake crumbling within it's self and disappearing in a bright pink light. I sheilded my eyes against it and blinked when it faded away. I shrugged and turned around to the body once again and this time got closer to it.

When I arrived there I noticed it was a girl, around my size...no taller. I groaned when I noticed her hair was pink. _Disgusting.... _I rolled my eyes and got over it and gently picked her up then swam back to the surface of the water.

When I broke through, my tourtured lungs burned when they were finally rewarded with for their hard work with the air they rightfully deserved. I controlled my gasping and walked up on the surface of the lake and layed the girl out to examine her more closely. I noticed how pale she was snd her lips were frightfully blue. I cringed. On her way down there she must've taken in much water before being knocked out by that water beast.

"Got her. And she doesn't look so good..."

Suddenly my dad was over my shoulder, looking down at the girl just as worridly as I was. "Poor girl..." I blinked as he said that.

"You know her?" I asked as I focused my energy on my hands. A bright gren light appeared on the end of them and I racked my hands over the surface of her stomach then pressed slightly on her diaphram. Her eyes flew wide open and she sat up gagging and spitting out all the water in her lungs. I patter her back to help her.

"Yes. She's one of my students."

"Sensei...." she muttered staring at my dad before falling limp in my arms.

"And where there's her....the others are sure to follow."

I groaned.

"Oh boy...."

* * *

**_Wow....not if alot isn't starting to happen at once!!! Hahahah gotta love! XD It's not that bad if you let your mind wonder while you read. And don't worry...all the answers will be given to you...eventually. LMAO!! LATERZ!!!_**

**_-Gotta love meh!-_**


	9. Chapter 9

-LOST IN THOUGHT FOREVER-

I rolled my eyes and watched the show off do her little thing. Yeah, I couldn't lie. She was a pretty good cheerleader, but even after all of the years that had passed by she seemed to still be in the same place. "Why am I even here?" I asked under my breath watching her flip to one end of the mat, five backhand springs and a full, oh wow.

Andie laughed a little. "We wanted to see what your old team was working with. And we were hoping that we'd get to see you out there a little."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, we are hoping that Bre wouldn't mind showing us what she's learned after she left our team." Mrs. Coleman said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her. "Geez Wanda, you're making it sound like I just jet, didn't say anything about where I was going, just up and walked away." She just stared at me. "Well I did in a way but, gosh you said you understood."

She laughed and hugged me. "I was only kidding with you girl, I know and I'm totally ok with it."

Even though she was smiling I knew she was lying. "Whatever you say." I stood and stretched. "Oh by the way, I forgive you for lying to me Wanda."

She blinked. "You know I thought you called me that." Before I could get away the already had the strap around her neck in her hand and was swinging it at my bare flesh. "You don't call me by my first name!" she yelled.

I laughed even though it really did hurt. "Why not? It's nice. Wanda…Wanda…..you make me wonda why your momma would name you Wanda." She bit her lip, obviously trying not to laugh at me and folded her arms over her chest. "Come on, you know that was funny." I walked over to her and got in her face like she's done to me so many times before. "You wanna know what you look like when you don't laugh when you know you want to?" she didn't respond and I smirked. "Like this." I scrunched up my face really tight. When I opened my eyes she was trying REALLY hard not to laugh now and looked over at the cheerleaders on the mat laughing their heads off at me.

"Sandy! Could you come help me please?" she asked.

My eyes got wide. "Oh no!" I hopped down the bleachers and ran around the gym trying to escape Sandy's grip. Everyone in the gym was laughing and yelling out to whomever they wanted to win this little squabble. "Catch her!" or "Run, Bre! Run!"

I looked behind me and saw that Sandy had gotten tired of chasing me and I was happy for that, until Mr. Coleman got involved. "Look at her, thinking she's home free. Go get her!!!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs at half of the basketball team coming after me, most with playful smiles and only two with a perverted glint in their eyes. Ok, now I was officially scared. I turned to run but a loud voice erupted though all the noise and made me look. "Get back here Bre and take it like the man we know you are!" David yelled out after me.

I turned and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Got ya!" he laughed and before I knew it Tyler had me pinned against the ground.

"AHHH!!!! Let me go!!!" I screamed and kicked but nothing happened. Tyler was a pretty short guy, about the height of Moose, but he was pretty muscular. He wasn't budging anytime soon, not unless I wanted to blow my cover to the newbies.

Mrs. Coleman was over there with me in an instant, strap in hand as if it were a correctional whip-she really does see it as that though-with a fierce look in her eye. "Thanks Tyler, I got it." she said and sat on my back.

I groaned. "Gosh you're not 85lbs ya know!" I yelled as best as I could.

She gasped and Mr. Coleman made a pretend disbelieving voice. "I think she need extra licks just for that!"

"Oh, please no!!!" I wailed.

"Should've thought about that before you opened your mouth!" Mrs. Coleman said as she commencer her correction method.

I squirmed. I'd forgotten how much that thing actually did hurt, especially when she hit me in the same spot over and over again.

Finally after I'd begged her time and time again, she got off and it was done. I got up and rubbed my butt while I cringed. "Jeewizz!!" I groaned a little and glared at her.

She just smiled and kissed my cheek. "Ready to start darling?" she asked then walked to the front of the mat.

I rolled my eyes and mocked her behind her back. "Yeah, yeah." I walked back over to the bleachers where I had been sitting and looked at MSA. They were all trying not to laugh at me and it was so obvious because whenever I looked at any of them, they'd look away and giggle. "Go on and laugh! You know you want to." I rolled my eyes put my hat down on the bleachers next to Andie on the top of my gear bag.

They all finally cut out the middle man and laughed just like I knew they wanted to, Monster laughing the hardest. I rolled my eyes and got ready to step back on the mat but Mrs. Coleman stopped me. "You have on shorts right?" I nodded. "Ok. You know what to do."

I sighed. "I'm not on your-nevermind I'm doing it right now." I said turning away from her threatening glare and quickly pulled off my black sweats to reveal black cheer shorts. I took off my jacket and decided to ditch the tank for Mrs. Coleman's heart, and wore a white t-shirt. I folded everything neatly and placed it on the top of my bag and walked out on the floor.

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, psycho…"

She grinned even more and reached for the strap on her neck. "I'm gonna let that slide. Only because I see I've gotten you enough for one day." She pointed to the back of my legs and I looked to see what had suddenly caused everyone to go 'ooo' or 'ouch'. All over the back of my thighs were giant weep marks. I blinked.

"Gosh! Hit me any harder and you'll amputate my legs!" I yelled running my finger over them. I cringed a little. They were still tender in certain spots.

"Aww toughen up." Mrs. Coleman said and turned away.

I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head and sat down carefully. I ignored smart comments floating from Tyler and started stretching.

"Bre? You have on tights?" Mandy asked me.

I looked at her and nodded. I raised my shorts for proof. They were white. "No, they're not my longest pair, but I do have some on." I said then went back to stretching.

**^monster's pov^**

I watched as Bre stretched out. I couldn't help but think about how great she looked. Wait…why would I think that dork looked great?

Anyway, that little scene she put on earlier with her ex-cheer coach was pretty funny. I mean the girl does have a sense of humor.

"Wow…she's really flexible." Cable muttered next to me when she slipped into a split and touched the floor.

I looked over at his and Hair's pretty perverted conversation and shook my head. I looked back at her and noticed she was glaring acidly at s couple of the basket ball players. "Why are you even here?" she snapped.

One of them attempted to get up and walk over to explain but she was rolling out of the split and on her feet now. "Come any closer and I swear you'll wish you'd stayed in your mother's womb."

The guy gulped noticeably and walked back to his seat. She 'hmph'ed and slid into a different split.

"Wow, little mamma is feisty." Missy said snapping her fingers a little.

Bre heard her and laughed. I found myself smiling at the sound of her laughter.

I shook my head. "I have really got to get it together…" I said as low as I could to make sure no one heard me. The silence and no one looking my way let me know that I had been successful. But, even though saying I had to get a grip didn't make it easy.

After that water fight back at her house, I couldn't get her laugh out of my head. I sighed and leaned back on the bleachers behind me.

"What's the matter Monster? Don't tell us you're losing patience." Andie teased.

"Yeah, you were the one who said we should come." Chase chimed in.

I shook my head. "Na, I'm just trying to figure out when she'll get off her lazy butt and show me something worth looking at!" I yelled.

Bre's head snapped up and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

**^normal pov^**

I looked at Monster and narrowed my eye. "Listen you little insect, I have to make sure I'm stretched out good. I'm not gonna risk pulling a muscle just because you feel I'm being 'lazy.'" I said and rolled my eyes.

He grunted but didn't say anything else about it. After I did a middle split, I stood and looked at the other girls. "Ok, so what are we gonna do?"

They shrugged and Mrs. Coleman was suddenly back. "Well, I thought first we could do jumps, then tumbling, and then stunting."

I nodded. "Ok, cool with me."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Spread out girls!"

We all moved to our own little are on the mat, careful not to be too close to where we'd kick each other. "Bre, you know exactly where I want you. Front and center." She said.

I sighed. "Why are you picking on me?" I whined and pretended to pout but still moved where she wanted me..

"Oh please! You're supposed to be showing me what you can do anyway. How do you plan on doing that close to the back?"

"I wasn't at the back, I was in the middle." I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I can see with my glasses but not that good. So I need you up here. Ok?" I nodded. "Good. Now first toe touches. 5, 6, 7, 8." While she counted to eight the girls and I all jumped.

Mrs. Coleman made an impressed face. "Very nice, your legs are high."

I smiled. "Why thank you. I worked really hard to get there." She rolled her eyes and counted again.

About 10 minutes later she'd watched us do toe touches, pikes, right and left hurdlers, and right and left herkies. Each jump she made a very satisfied face at me and observed her team. The crew who watched all smiled and held their thumbs up, even Monster. I don't know why, but his applause was the one mattered to me the most.

I shook my head and walked to the corner of the mat and sat, waiting at the back of the line. "Bre, could you come and spot a few girls?" Mrs. Coleman asked.

I nodded. "Yeah sure." I said walking to the center of the mat and waiting. I glanced around the space of the gym while Mrs. Coleman directed Joy on how to keep her arms and push through her fingers.

I was mildly happy that no one pressed the question of how the mats had gotten in here. Once I'd said that the school that ones the place has a cheerleading team of their own and let us use them today, that had been enough. Now the truth was much more complicated.

When Mrs. Coleman had found out what I was and what I could do, she scolded me for never telling her, and still welcomed me as the same Bre she's always seen. Well…not completely. Since then she had given me so many different tasks to do that she knew only I could, one of which was putting the mats at her practice gym under a Summoning Jutsu to be able and 'poof' them out whenever they're needed.

I sighed. Am I really just nothing more than a convenience to her?

"Get ready!" Mrs. Coleman snapped me out of my day dream and walked over. I smiled apologetically and she grinned and patted my head. "Still in the clouds, huh?"

I chuckled and nodded sheepishly and turned my attention back the girl before me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her just to be clear, even though I knew. "Round-off, stop, then a back handspring right?" she smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes. "You have this, I really don't know why you keep doing this." But I stepped to the side regardless and waited. She blushed from a bit of embarrassment and laughed then ran out a few steps and did the first task.

I nodded a little. "Your round-off is a lot better since the last time I saw it."

She smiled a little. "Thank you."

I smiled and walked over to her and got on one knee, placing one of my hands on the small of her back and the other under her leg. "Remember, big push through your toes and go _back_." She nodded and braced herself. After a while of deliberation she finally went back and I swear I almost got knocked out. I quickly moved my face out of the way and looked at her.

Sorry…" she said really embarrassed now.

I shrugged. "Aw it's fine. Come on and do it again but this time," I stood. "keep your legs tight." I pushed her legs together and poked them. "Arms straight and above your head." I forced her arms over her head and pulled them until they were straight. "And go back…" I said holding her wrists from behind and dug my knee into the back of hers and made her lean back. "See how it's supposed to feel?" she nodded and I let her go. "Good. Now do it for me."

She nodded and I got back into position and waited for her. I made her do the flip three more times and each time she progressed a little.

The next couple of girls I spotted did pretty well on their first try; of course I didn't spot Sandy and Kristy. I love them I do but they're not the smallest kids in the world. So when I saw them get in line, I gave them an apologetic look and stepped out of the way. I mean it's not that I couldn't spot them; I just had to play as though I couldn't.

There were a couple of girls though who didn't need a spot. But the last one, Nicole. Oh boy. She knocked me so hard my scrunchie came out of my pony tail and we both went flying back. She apologized over and over again as I stood and shook my head. I smiled. "It's fine, it's fine. I'm ok."

I blinked a few times just to be sure and walked over to the end of the mat myself and got in position to flip. I took a deep breath and ran three steps forward, Round-off, three backhand springs, a tuck, and then a x-out full. I stood up straight and flicked my hair out of my face and groaned when I pulled my scrunchie back out.

I got stiff when I realized the room was quiet. A bit too quiet for my taste. I blinked and slowly looked over to see everyone staring at me with wide open mouths. "What?" I asked slowly. They all shook their heads and gave me thumbs up. I blinked. "Thanks….umm do you want me to do it again?" I asked. They all nodded slowly and I smiled and turned to face them head on.

I finished tying up my hair and nodded. "Ok." I took a few steps back and did four standing back handsprings to a double full. I winced a little when I landed and looked at them. This time, animation was added to their faces.

"OMG!!!!" the girls yelled together and everyone else yelled out their happy calls. I smiled as best as I could as they swarmed me and bombarded me with questions.

Pretty soon the interrogation was over and I could finally breathe; until the demon spoke. "Since when could you do all that?"

I blinked and looked at her. "Since the 2 ½ years I'd spent working with blood, sweat, and tears. Day in and day out, I practiced for the entire 2 ½ years….with no breaks but to eat and sleep. Don't believe it, ask my dad. Anymore questions?" I asked flatly.

She shook her head. "Good." I looked back to everyone else. Mrs. Coleman didn't seem to noticed the slight tension in the air and hugged me tightly again.

"Ok, ok. Now let's stunt!"

XXXXX

"While I'm thinking about it, where we you today?"

The dark girl working on the other side of the room looked over her shoulder and made a face at me. "Don't worry about all that, just know tomorrow's gonna be great."

I nodded. "Ok."

The room was quiet for another period of time. I tried to wriggle my toes but the strain pulled at my thigh muscles too much and they ached. "Gosh Mrs. Coleman worked me like a drone today! I don't know how many times I got fallen on!"

Evelyn laughed and kept working.

"Aw man, I didn't think I would have to deal with any of these bruises and things anymore from cheerleading!" I yelled. "Well at least not a for a looooong time." I added sheepishly as I watched Evelyn poor ice in my tub.

She giggled. "Well, you have to be ready for any and everything at all times. Isn't that what your dad says?" she said wiping her hands off with a towel. "And you're lucky I love ya dude, 'cause I wouldn't have done this if I didn't."

I smiled at her. "Aww, I love you too!" I tried to hug her but winced in the process.

She laughed. "Just get in the ice."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks ladybug."

She grinned. "No problem bree-bunny." She smiled and left the room.

I stood from off the toilet seat and slowly but surely peeled off my clothes. Once I was in nothing by my white tights and black sports bra, I slowly eased myself in the shilling water. I bit my lip at the contact and breathed short, sharp pants out of my mouth as I relaxed in the water. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder.

{FLASHBACK}

_"So dad?" _

_"Hmm?" the man asked looking at me._

_"What are we going to do with her?" I asked pointing to the pink haired girl still unconscious and thrown across the white haired man's back._

_He shrugged. "I figured you could tend to her wounds and maybe she could stay here for a while."_

_I blinked. "Why?"_

_"Well she, and a the rest of her teammates along with a few other teams, were supposed to be coming to help us out with our missions. They'll be staying here for a while after that as well." he explained. I looked at him and just wondered how many more people would invade my home. "Only three of them are staying with us, at least until the others leave." He looked over his shoulder at me._

_I sighed. "Figures."_

{AT HOME}

_"Bring her in here." dad called from the other room. _

_I looked down at the girl who he'd sat on the floor, propped up on the wall, and made a face of sympathy. _She's in bad shape.. _I thought and picked her up gently. Under my hands a few of her limps made disgusting snapping and crunching noises. _Just what did that thing do to her?

_I walked in the room and laid her across the table and looked around. "So this is one of the hidden rooms you have in this giant house?" I asked._

_The man nodded at the other end of the table. "Yes, this is our infirmary. It has two parts that are connected by that door." He said pointing to the white door on the other side of the pretty large room. _

_I took in all of the medical equipment and was slightly calmed by just the sterile atmosphere around us. Even though the plain white walls were beginning to drive me crazy, I knew I would be happy helping anyone I'd have to in here. _

_"So what's wrong with her?" dad asked, cutting me out of my wondering._

_I looked at him then down at the girl. My eyes scanned over her frame and I grimaced. "It's not good, she has a punctured lung, three of her ribs are collapsing in on her heart, and she's got internal bleeding and her spine is broken in three places."_

_My dad's only visible eye widened. "That much trauma?"_

_I nodded. "Apparently whoever did this to her wanted to make sure we knew that they meant business…and they're not taking it lightly."_

_He nodded gravely and everything was quiet for a while. "Are you able to heal her?"_

_I nodded. "Of course I am, but this type of injury will take days upon weeks to fully recover from." I sighed. "I'd better get to work then." I stretched out my hands over her body and searched for the right ribs that were crushing her. "Hold her dad, because she will wake from the shock." He nodded and grabbed a firm grip on her shoulders. I let out a deep breath and in one swift motion I yanked her ribs up from over her heart._

_She let out a piercing scream and tried to sit up by my dad held her tightly. I quickly snapped them back in place and she whimpered again. I kept one hand on the ribs to make sure they didn't move and stretched the other over them. A bright green light covered my hand as I started the healing process on her ribs. After a moment's time it was finished and I nodded to my dad, telling him it was ok to let go now._

_He did and she just laid there, whimpering as she panted, and crying. "On to her lungs." I held my hands at the side of her stomach and did the same as I'd done to her ribs with the green light. "Now her back." I gently rolled her over, with the help of my dad and healed that as well._

_When everything was finished I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand and picked her up gently. "There are beds in the other extension right?"_

_"Yeah." Dad answered and walked over to the door and opened it. This room was the same white as the other one with about 15 beds lined up side by side with a table of equipment on the far wall. I walked to the nearest bed and laid her in it. _

_Her whining stopped and she was now breathing deeply as she slept. "She's not fully recovered, like I said, but she is healed." I smiled and shook my head. "I never understood that before but now it's so clear to me, the meaning of it."_

{END FLASHBACK}

I opened my eyes and stared at my blue wall. _It's been a week since then….I wonder if she'd gotten any better.. _I thought just as there was a knock on my bathroom door post. I looked over to see Monster staring at me with mild indifference and something else but I could really tell what. "What do you want?"

"They told me to come and get you out of the ice. It's been 15 minutes." He said.

I nodded slowly. Why had they sent him of all people? It's not that I didn't mind him coming to get me, no not at all, it's just that… I sighed softly making sure he didn't hear me. _I've really got to get a grip on that…. _I thought but then realized that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. At least not until I understand why I keep doing it.

**You know why…you just won't admit to it. **a separate subconscious voice in my mind said. I sighed again, agreeing with the voice but still shook it off.

"Are you gonna get up any time soon dork?"

I glared up at the short boy. "Shut it idiota. I'm coming." I hissed at him and slowly but surely pulled myself out of the ice. "Gosh I'm stiff…" I murmured and didn't bother reaching for a towel. Right now I just wanted something to warm me up right away. I felt like I'd been sitting in a freezer, half naked for 5 hours. I reached straight for my white sweatpants and slipped them on stiffly.

**^monster's pov^**

"Shut it, idiota. I'm coming." She snapped at me and started to pull her way out of the tub. When she was halfway out, I couldn't help but let my eyes rake over her. The way the water dripped down her softly tone, yet noticeably hard abs, and slid down to her smooth thighs, made me shiver inside. Not in a perverted way. Ok, maybe just a little but not completely. It felt wrong to look at her that way.

With every slow mover of her body, my eyes were unable to not catch every fluctuation of her muscles. I noticed that she'd objected the idea of drying off and went straight for her sweatpants. _She must be freezing. _I thought then could've slapped myself. Of course she was, she was sitting in ice for crying out loud.

When she turned to me, I noticed she had dried on her own a bit and was now covered in Goosebumps. "Hello?"

I wasn't going to let her see what she was doing to me so I put on the best 'I-don't-care-face' that I could. "What?"

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" she asked putting one hand on her hip and letting the other jerk the bun out of her hair. As it fell to her waistline and waved slightly I had to catch myself again. Not show her what she was doing to me, huh? Hell, I didn't even know myself. "Or did you just not hear me?"

**^regular pov^**

Why was Monster staring at me like that, it was almost as though he was trying to hide something desperately but just didn't know how. Soon his face smoothed over into a blank mask but his eyes were still on fire, burning with what I couldn't tell. "My bad shortie, I forgot to mention I don't speak dorkamese. So if you could repeat the question in English I'll be happy to answer."

I sneered at him. "Remind me to give you a lesson sometime…I asked where were the others?"

He leaned against the door post and shrugged. "Well, all of your friends went somewhere while the crew headed down to the Dragon. I offered to stay behind and see if you were up for coming with us or just saying here."

I blinked. So everyone left and it was just Monster and I in the house alone. I sighed. Why did the sudden thought send a rush of happiness through me? I shook off the thought, man I'm doing that a lot lately, and looked at him. "Yeah sure, I'll go down to the Dragon with you guys, but with the way I'm feeling, I'm not dancing." I said looking behind me to make sure I'd pulled the plug out of the tub. The water finished spinning down the drain as to answer my question and I looked back at him.

"Alright, well go change and then we can go." He said shrugging off the door post.

I nodded and walked towards the door and attempted to slip by him but that's exactly what I did. I SLIPPED right by him and hit the carpet of my floor. "Owie…"

He snorted and picked me up. "You alright klutz?" I could hear a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"Yeah..I'm fine." I said letting him help me stand up. It was then that I noticed his hands were on my waist, my BARE waist, and they were so warm, blazing hot actually. I felt myself involuntarily shiver and he reflexively tightened his arm around my waist, his bare forearm wrapping around me tight, as he pulled me back first into his chest.

"You feel like an ice sickle…" he muttered in my ear and wrapped his other arm around me. I felt like I could've died, rather than melt, right then and there in his arms. They were so warm and tight around me, I couldn't think straight. I could talk. I didn't want him to let me go. I wanted him to keep his hold onto me.

After a while of standing there, I finally was able to think clearly and rationally. I reasoned out that the reason I'd felt that way before was because I was so cold and his sudden warmth had given me just the warm up I wanted and needed. The only thing that had me upset now was the fact that I couldn't make up a reason for STILL feeling this way. "I'm warm now…thanks…" I said a little awkwardly and slipped out of his arms. But just before I could break free, he hugged me tightly and quickly then let go.

"You're welcome." He said. "Umm I'm gonna go wait down stairs."

I nodded and he left, closing the door behind him. I sighed and place my hand over my still racing heart. I knew exactly why I felt this way. I knew exactly why my heart raced every time I saw him. I knew exactly why it almost exploded when he'd grabbed me. I knew exactly why his touch had been so warm and soothing. And I also knew exactly why I couldn't think of an excuse as to why.

I sighed again and walked over to my dresser and changed into an orange sports bra and black sweats with a black cropped hoodie on over it unzipped. I went into the closet and got out my orange, black, and white high tops and put them on and walked down stairs. I spotted Monster sitting on the sofa staring at his finger tracing across the blue velvet fabric of the cushions. His face looked dazed, almost in a dream like state. And from the looks of his smile it must be a pretty darn good dream. "Hey, don't you know it's a bad sign when you stare off into space like that?" I said sitting by him on the sofa and smirking.

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. "Whatever dork. You ready?"

I made a face. "I'm sitting here aren't I?"

"Don't get smart and get popped." He said rolling his neck a little and holding his hand up in the air.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Whatever."

"Oh no you didn't just whatever my fine!" I said standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

He chuckled and stood as well and grabbed my wrists, pulling my arms up to fill the small space between us. _There it goes again…my heart…._

"Are you ready to go?" he asked again smiling.

I giggled a little and nodded. "Yeah."

It was quiet for a while and when the two of us finally realized how close we were things got awkward. "Umm so let's go." He said letting my hands go and walking over to the door and opened it.

I smiled a little and walked through then out into the night with the only boy who's ever made my heart race by my side.

**^monster's pov^**

_There it goes again…my heart… _I thought as I held her writs in my hands. Are you ready to go?" I asked once more smiling.

She giggled and I swear my heart squeezed. "Yeah."

We were just standing there, staring at each other smiling and I suddenly got the feeling that this was so right; her being here with me, forgetting about the rest of the world. Just the two of us goofing off and laughing it up until all of time itself stopped. Then as though to comply with my wishes, time had stopped; but not in the way as I wanted it to. "Umm so let's go."I said letting her go, frightened a little by the tenseness if the awkward space around us, and headed over to the door and held it open for her.

She smiled at me again and my stomach caught-umm what do people call those things in mushy movies?-butterflies in my stomach. I reminded myself to punch myself in the face for becoming so gushy but I felt as though as long as it was towards her it was totally worth it.

XXXXX

"There you are Monster!"

I turned to smile at the guy behind the bar. "'Sup Mezzy?"

He shrugged. "Oh same ol 'ish. What about you? Who's your friend?"

I looked down at the girl next to me who was scanning the crowd then smiling and waving like an idiot. A cute idiot. "Oh this is mi chica, cosas a corto."

She blinked and looked up at me. "You've got some nerve calling me short stuff when I'm not paying attention." She turned to face Mezzy. "The name's Bre, this idiot over here's just too much of a dumbass to remember it."

Mezzy snorted and reached his fist across the counter. "You're alright little mama." He gave her dap and she smiled. "I'm Mezzy, you want anything to drink come see me."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Hey Bre, Monster! We've been looking for you!" Andie said walking over to us.

"Yeah, took you guys long enough to get here." Chase added with the rest of the crew behind him nodding.

Bre shrugged. "Sorry guys, I had to umm." She looked up at me and smiled. "I had to defrost. But I'm cool now, I mean warm."

Everyone looked back and forth between the two of us confused and curious but shrugged. I was getting ready to try and clear the thoughts that they might've gotten when Cable walked over and put his arm around Bre. "So, you dancin' with us tonight?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. "No sorry, I'm just gonna watch. My muscles are still tight from earlier."

He nodded down at her. "Oh it's cool."

"Ah, yo Cable." We all looked to Mezzy. "Is that your girl?"

Cable grinned. "Something like that."

I saw Bre's eyebrow raised and she looked at Cable. "Really now? Then why'd she walk in with Monster instead of you?" Mezzy asked. "Looks like you better keep her on lock."

Bre scoffed. "Please, Cable wouldn't be able to handle me even if there was two of him on the job."

"Ohh!" everyone yelled and laughed.

I chuckled. "Good one mamasita." I said moving Cable's arm out of the way and putting mine in its place. "Come on."

We all walked off leaving Cable standing there looking like an idiot. "That was nice, very nice!" he yelled and finally walked up behind us.

**^normal pov^**

I smiled as the MSA crew took their place in the center of the floor and got ready to do their thing. 'Imma Star' by Jerimiah started playing with a fast playback beat and I smiled. I was anxious to see what they'd dish out this time but I found it hard for me to focus on their movements.

My mind slipped away from them once I caught a shadow in the far corner of the club. I blinked and squinted to make sure that's what I was seeing. Two eyes, the same as my eyes when they change, was staring directly at me. I blinked, yes the Sharingan eye was very familiar to me indeed but the only question that hit me was whose was it? My father has one, and that's it. ONE. His left eye to be precise.

It had been given to him by one of his teammates back when he was only at Genin rank, the lowest rank of ninja. He was on a mission when his left eye had been severely damaged. His teammate had been crushed by a rock, demolishing his entire right side. While his Sharingan was still active, he'd ordered the female of their team, the only medical ninja with them, to take out his eye and give it to my dad. He died later on when the rest of the cave collapsed in on him.

Because it was implanted in my father's skull active, it has always been and will always be active. Exposing the reason of why he always covers it: the Sharingan uses up a lot of chakra, or in other words energy produced by the mind, body, and spirit. It enables you to see the energy in others and helps you depict the realness of things from the illusions. Since it never inactivates, dad has to keep it covered so he won't fall out from over using his eye. It's happened plenty of times to him before.

Then there's me, his offspring. No one is sure of why I have the Sharingan in both eyes. No one knows why I have it period. It was said that the Sharingan was a Kekkei genkai-bloodline limit- that was passed down through a specific clan or family through genetics. So basically, if you don't have the genes you can't get it. that's another reason why my father has to keep it covered and is only limited to using it so much. Because he's not a rightful heir to it, his body cannot fully withstand the strain it takes on him. So why am I able to surpass him in its control? Why is almost as if I was born into the Kekkei genkai?

The Hokage-the leader of my village(you can look at the Hokage like a President but he has no congress that can overrule him)-believes that it's because my mother may have been a part of the clan that has it and just never told anyone she was an heir. I doubt that…but then again, my mom had been a very mysterious woman.

I let my mind go back to the eyes that were now narrowing at me. Mine narrowed as well and I stared. Just who was that?

I remember my dad telling me that all of the heirs had been killed brutally but he hadn't been able to go into too many details about it because we'd been called in for a mission.

The crowd erupted in cheering around me and I was pulled away from the red eyes and looked at the crew who was swallowed by adoring fans. When they finally escaped I smiled at them. "Hey girl, how'd you like the show I put on for ya?" Cable asked me doing a little silly shimmy.

I giggled a little. "It was great! I liked it a lot." I lied. I had to to make sure I didn't make any of them worry about me in even the slightest.

"I can't wait 'till next time, when you'll be out there with us." Missy said smiling.

I grinned and nodded. "Me either."

**^monster's pov^**

Who was she kidding? I knew she hadn't seen any of what we'd done. She was staring off to some part of the club with squinted eyes the entire time, like she was thinking. I even looked to follow her gaze and I didn't see anything.

I didn't call her out on it though; I figured I could ask her about it later and see if she'd tell me. I caught her glancing at the spot again as we left the club and looked as if what she'd been looking for had been lost for forever.

* * *

**_Well...that was a load of information, huh? LOL! Well, at least you know know why Bre's dad covers his eye and why her eyes were bleeding, right? I'm posting links bellow so you can get a picture of what I'm talking about in your head._**

**_1. Sharingan: .com/image/pic+of+?o=7_**

**_2. Bre's dad, Kakashi Hatake: .com/fs6/300W/i/2005/025/b/f/Kakashi_by__**

**_3. Sakura Haruno: .com/albums/vv239/xCatastrophex/Naruto/Sakura%20Haruno/?action=view¤t=643549-sakura_haruno_2_&newest=1_**

**_After each chapter now I'll give you links to help you get a visual my little non-Naruto-knowledge-equipped readers. Hope you're enjoying it!_**

**_Later_peepz_! XD_**


	10. Chapter 10

-PROBLEMS AND ISSUES-

I groaned and rolled over in bed, turning off my alarm clock and blinked drousily when somthing crumbled under my hand. I wrapped my fingers around it, _a piece of paper, _and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I blinked and walked over to my light and flicked it on. For a second I jumped slightly and looked in the bed to see if I had disturbed Evelyn's sleep, but she wasn't even there. _Huh...._

I looked back to the paper and read it, smiling a bit at the overly fancy-ish handwriting.

~Good Morning Sunshine!!!! I knew I would be gone before you woke your lazy butt up, so I wrote you a note explaining a few things.

Yesterday, while you were out with.....ummm MSA right? Yeah...I think that's it. lol Your dad took us, us bieng everyone but me, to the hotel with the boys to get checked in. He said he needed the extra space at home for up-coming business guests that would be staying there soon, but I'm sure he'll talk to you more about that when you see him. As you can see, I'm staying. I told your dad....well actually I didn't have to, he just knew. I did have to explain to everyone else though, but oh well, they'll get over it soon. They're not your bestie and they're surely not sharing a bed with you either. That's for me to do. =)

Speaking of which, that brings me to another subject. Today, after you get back from school, get ready for the best day ever! That's all I'm gonna say!

So get up, get dressed in the outfit I put on your bed, and have fun at school today. I love you bree-bunny.

XOXO Lady Bug~

I smiled slightly, remembering what today was, and put the paper down on my desk top looking to see what she picked out for me and frowned. "Leave it to you, to make me look all girlie..." I mumbled and shook my head at the blue, purple, and white plaid skirt laid across the bed with black tights, a blue longsleeve shirt and a purple short sleeved Aropostale t-shirt ontop with my purple hightop chucks on the floor beneath it. I chewed my lip. Everything was fine with me, but the skirt. I mean it was cute and I would wear it, but today I wasn't in the mood for it.

I shrugged, picking up the said item, and sighed. "I guess I'll just have to get over it..." I sighed again and got dressed.

XXXXXXX

"Hey girl!"

"Sup Bre?"

"Hey Bre!"

"Hey Bre!"

"Hey!"

Everyone greeted me at the same time in their own way. I smiled. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Moose nodded towards my clothes. "You tryin' to look cute for someone?"

"Yeah chika? What's with the get up? Got a date today?" Missy teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, with my way too girlie best friend. She picked out my outfit for today." I sighed and sat. "This skirt has been killing me all day!" I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

Monster snorted and I resisted the urge to glare at him.

Andie nodded. "Yeah, you look uncomfortable. And I think I speak for everyone when I say this is a surprise for all of us, you know. So different from your usual choice of clothes."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know what you mean, and it'll only get worse tonight I know. She'll prbably make me wear make-up and everything else." I groaned and put my hands on my face and everyone laughed.

"Aw, you'll be ok, lil' mama." Moosed tried to comfort me. "The worse that could happen is she can't put on make-up and you'll end up looking like a clown."

I spread my fingers and stared at him, not saying anything. Just giving him a look. His eyes widened.

"Aw man, short stuff....I feel for you."

I groaned again and covered my face. Today was going to be a long one.

XXXXX

"So shrimp, where you goin' today?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not that it's any of your business twirp, but I honestly don't know. It's supposed to be a surprise."

Monster nodded and sat next to me on the bench outside. "A surprise date with your best friend. Don't know where you're going. Dressed up all cute.....yeah right. Sounds like a date with some guy to me."

I glared at the boy next to me. "It's not...and even if it is, what's it to you?" He faltered for a second, my guess was really thinking on the question, then shrugged. My glared deepened. I didn't know why it was so important to him whether I had a date tonight or not. And....did he say I was dressed cute?? Ok, things have definitely changed sinced yesterday.

I shivered lightly at the memory. Oddly enough, it was a shiver of excitement.

Monster caught the movement and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his warm, built chest. OK...I have got to stop that.

"Are you cold?" he asked softly.

I couldn't talk. I just shook my head and shivered lightly again. He chuckled. "Yeah right..."

There was a car honking across the street and I managed to look up from my twitching hands to see who it was and felt an instant rush of relief and yet disappointment. I grinned at the dark girl waving her arm out of the drivers window. "Come on crazy and get in!" she yelled.

I nodded and stood, Monster dropped his arm with a defeated sounding sigh. I knew the feeling. I glanced back at him. He was looking down at his shoes with a wierd expression on his face, I smiled slightly. "Hey dork," he looked at me. "Told you I wasn't lying." My smile turned into a full flash smirk when his eyes narrowed. There was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Whatever dork." I laughed and so did he. "By the way..." his face had gotten serious in a soft sort of sentamental way that made my curiosity buzz. "If your friend tries to get you to wear make-up, don't do it. You don't need it."

I blinked, not sure of how to respond to that. I just stared at him. When I finally found the strength to say something Evelyn honked the horn again,, making me jump slightly. "You should go."

I nodded slowly as she honked again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled running to the car and hoppiong in the passanger seat. "Hey girl!"

"Hey!" she beamed and hugged me. "Are you...are you blushing?"

I blinked. "Nooooo?" I answered in a slow/unsure way.

"Mmhmm." She looked out of the window past me at Monster who waved and she smiled and waved back. "Anyway..." I was happy she decided to change the subject. "I see you wore the outfit I picked out! I didn't think you would."

I nodded. "I had the right mind not too, but I decided that I might as well just to make you happy for today."

She laughed. "Well thank you for that. And you look cute too.""

I smiled a bit tightly and nodded. "Uh-huh..."

She sighed. "Ok, ok. I know the skirt's killing you, you can change into the skinny jeans then we can go and enjoy the day."

I smiled. "Thanks Ev."

She smiled, finally putting the car in drive and drove off. "No problem."

XXXX

"So...."

I blinked and looked up at the girl as she poked at her spegettie. I was confused, it was her favorite dish in the world and yet she was toying with it instead of eating it like I knew she should be doing. Was something bothering her so much to that extent?

"You and that Monster guy huh?" she asked wriggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Not you too..." I groaned.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"It's just my dad thinks that he and I will get together but he just doesn't see that he's a jerk." I said stabbing my steak.

Evelyn watched me. "Uh-huh....you like him don't you?"

I blinked, my face beginning to heat up. "What? What?! No!!! No way would you ask me that?" I said sipping on my Sprite hoping it would cool down my face.

She blinked. "I didn't at first but now I do! You like him and you know you do! Just admit it, you were blushing after you were done talking to him." she said tryumphantly pointing a finger in my face

I glared at her, my eyes tingling a bit. "I do not, I will not, I was not, now drop it and eat."

She sighed. "Geez, ok, ok. Just relax and put those things away, they freak me out." I knew she was talking about my Sharringan. I only showed it to her whenever I got pissed and wanted her to shut up or just when I wanted to scare her crapless.

I let out a deep breath as she poked at her food. "What's wrong Evelyn?"

She blinked and looked up at me. "Nothing. Why do you think something's wrong?"

I looked at her. "Well ...you've been complainging all day that you were starving and now you're not eating. Are you sure you're ok?"

It was true, more or less. Since she picked me up from school we'd been skating, to laser tag, and to the movies. The entire time she'd been saying how she could eat a horse and now we were finally getting something to eat and she was toying with her food.

"Oh, I'm fine I promise I'm just...not hungry anymore..." she said softly.

I looked at her, a bit confused. "But you were just talking about eating enough to feed an entire village and now you're not hungry? I don't understand."

She glared at me. "Yeah well, I'm not hungry anymore so get over it."

I blinked. "Whoa, whoa. Chill out for a second and just tell me what's going on. And don't give me that crap about you just not bieng hungry anymore. I know you, and I know there's more to it than that."

She sighed. "Sorry...I just....I don't know, it's hard to explain." I blinked and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Since you left...no it's been going on before then...." She sighed. "Since me and Andrew broke up..I don't know. I just haven't been really wanting to eat much lately. And when I try to, I end up thinking about him and either I don't want to eat anymore or I throw it back up. And I know you know I've always been skinny but now I just feel like I'm a little stick. I've lost so much weight, Bre...and I hate bieng this way but it's hard for me to change it." She drew in a shaky breath. "And when I'm with you, I can eat again and he's not on my mind, but if I see something that reminds me of him, even you can't keep away the hurt for too much longer. I just I don't know what to do...everything I see and here reminds me of him."

She put her face in her hands and I really didn't know what to say or do. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Go and wait for me in the car. I'll pay for the food, and I'll drive home ok?" She nodded and stood leaving. I called the waitor over and paid for the food, my ears still ringing from what I had just recently heard. I walked out to the car to see Evelyn curled in a ball in the passenger seat crying and gaging. The smell of spegetti and stomach acid burned my nose and I knew exactly what just happened.

I crawled over in the passenger seat and took my best friend in my arms and tried to calm her down as much as I could. It was hard for me to keep a strong face with her shaking and trembling in my arms but I think I did a pretty good job.

After about 30 minutes she was asleep and I carefuly snapped her seatbelt and crawled back in the drivers seat. I started the car and drove us home, picking Evelyn up and laying her in the bed before going back out to clean the car. My body was moving a bit robotically and I could only think about one thing at a time or my mind would fry to bits.

When I finally finished everything, and glanced at myself in the side view mirror I noticed I had been crying the entire time. My tears were flowing in constant streams down my cheeks and I looked stripped of all the color in my face, my eyes were blood shot red and all I could think was _My life.....is a living hell..burning on fire... and I don't know how to cool it down._

I felt a red hot burning sensation in the back of my throat and I just wanted to scream so badly but the only word that was itching to come out was, "Mommy......."

My voice cracked and I had to get away. I slipped off the stupid heels Evelyn made me wear, a punishment for changing out the skirt for jeans, and searched for the most secluded route possible. I ran, jumped, and swung through the trees, sticking within the darkness as well as I possibly could. I just wanted to get away from everything if only for just a few minutes.

XAT THE HOUSEX

"I'm home!" Bre's dad yelled walking in the house. "Did you girls have fun?"

He was answered with silence. "Girls?" he walked up to Bre's room and saw Evelyn asleep but no Bre.

It didn't take him long to realize what was going on.

XXXXX

I found the lake that I rescuded Sakura from and walked along the shore of it, looking out at the dark waters as images of my mom's smiling face passed by eyelids everytime I blinked. I sighed, sitting in the wading part of the waters with my hands clutching my heart. I'd never really realized how much I missed her before because I was too afraid to go back and pick at the wound it made when I watched her die.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, glaring in the darkness. I saw my dad walk out and I started blinking really hard to try and control the emotions dwelling within me, trying so desprately to run over and escape the fire burning my insides. I had to hold on to my pain, I had to keep it locked away. I had to keep a strong face, if only for a few more weeks until I handled the people coming for me. I couldn't afford to break down anytime soon.

"Hey kid." he said sitting next to me.

"Hey.." There was silence but not the ackward kind where your parent wants to ask you something and don't know how to say it so they keep saying "Ummm soooo..." No, not that kind of silence. It was more of the silence that screamed, "Whenever you're ready to start talking, I'm ready to start listening."

I let out a deep breath. "Evelyn.....she's been going through a hard time and...mixed in with everything else going on....it's really starting to weigh down on me....I don't know what to do about it."

"You mean her eating problem right?"

I looked at my dad and wondered just how intuitive he really was. I mean he picked up on everything. "How did you-"

"She told me. Well after I figured it out for myself. Do you remember ho win the note she explained I had taken everyone to the hotel? Shortly after eating breakfast with everyone, Evelyn excused herself to the restroom. She rushed past me in the hall and in the bathroom. I heard her gagging and coughing. I waited for her to come out and make sure she was ok, she asked me not to tell you, she said she was going to tell you herself." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "She doesn't want you to worry about her, she knows you already have a lot on your plate with...our situation and everything. So respect her wants and don't stress yourself, she'll be fine. We'll help her to be fine."

I nodded.

"And you have got to remember, you cannot solve evey problem that comes your way immediately and at the same time. It takes time, some issues more than others. So focus on one thing at a time, ok?"

I nodded again and my dad hugged me tightly. I sighed and hugged him back. "When are your students supposed to be getting here?"

"Now. We have to go and meet them at the airport."

XXXXX

I stood by my dad, happy that he had brought me a pair of changing clothes, and waited with him patiently. It had been a few minutes when I noticed 11 teens walking our way with 3 adults. I sighed slightly when a spiky blonde haired boy ran up to my dad. "Kakashi-sensei!!!"

He and I both covered our ears and glared at the boy who was hugging my dad happily. "Hi, Naruto."

The boy looked up and smiled, his blue eyes bright. "It's been a long time since we've seen you. I see you lost the....." the boy's sentence drifted off as he stared at my father's face intensly.

"Naruto, quite bieng yourself and be normal for on..." the girl with blonde hair ended her sentence in a drift as well. "Hey guys," she called out to the others behind her. "you have got to see this! Kakashi lost the mask!"

"WHAT?!" everyone rushed over immediately and stared at my dad's face. I sighed. Good thing the airport was fairly empty.

"Yes well, I had to. I have a very demanding daughter and-"

"DAUGHTER?!?!"

I glared up at the white haired man standing next to me. "You didn't tell them about me?" I hissed.

He shook his head. "No. I mean, I've told them about you, they just never asked if you were my daughter or not." My glare deepened. "Well I figured it would've been pretty obvious. I mean they new I was married and suddenly I started talking about this little girl I was training nonstop..."

I sighed again at his weak excuse and shook my head. I was getting ready to say something but the blonde haired girl cut me off. Really? What is up with everyone cutting each other off today?

"Is that her?" she pointed at me. My dad nodded and she squinted. "Are you sure? She sorta looks like a he, with clothes that doesn't fit. I mean look at what she's wearing."

I blinked and looked down at myself. I just had on a pair of my dad's sweat pants and a t-shirt. Yeah, the clothes were extremly baggy but come on! My hair is down my back. But then again, so is that blind looking boy stading behind her.

I sighed slightly as I choked back the urge to spit fire at her face. I'm guessing my dad sensed my change in mood and looked down at me. "Bre...maybe you should go and wait in the car."

I looked at him and shrugged. "Alright." I said in my best male voice, causing the others to blink in confusion.

My dad shook his head and I laughed a bit, leaving to do as I was asked. It took me to get outside to remember that we didn't drive to the airport. Gosh, I am so slow.

XXXX

I was jumping through the trees in the dark again, but with others following this time. We all glided through the air together, moving swiftly with the wind, to me and my father's house. When we arrived, I helped my dad get everyone situated in their rooms. Some of them wanted to talk to me but I just wasn't in the mood for it. "Maybe tomorrow after school." I'd said. Luckily for me they agreed.

As I finished assigning rooms to the teams, I noticed a dark haired boy watching me the entire time. Finally, I looked back at him and even though his eyes were just as black as his hair, I felt like I've seen them once before but just in a different way. But the weird thing was, he was looking at me as if he'd already seen me before.

I quickly finished getting things ready and said my goodnights, going to my own room to get cleaned off. After a nice long shower, and a thourough scrubbing of my hair, I decided to just tie it up in a bun and go to sleep with it wet. I went into my closet and pulled out a thick blacket, drapping it over myself as I laid out ontop of the bed's conforter. Evelyn was in the bed and she's my bestfriend and all but, she reaked of vomit.

I sighed, looking at her smelly peaceful form and rolled over, turning away from the smell that burned the inside of my nostrils, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep and be rid of the stench for at least a few hours, all I had left was about 3 to catch up on sleep. But the fear of closing my eyes and having that night play back over my eyelids again was crippling and I wondered if I would ever shale this feeling.

* * *

**_A/N:: Not one of my best chapters but I guess it's ok since it's CHRISTMAS DAY!!!! Well it was christmas but I didn't really get to post this when I wanted....Ne-whoo XD I hope you all had a rockin' Christmas, mine was. And my gift to you, is a double update! That's right, two chapters at once! And this is prt 1! ^_^_**

**_Ne-whoo!! I love saying that! I hope you guys are enjoying the storyline so far. And right about now, I am currently open to any ideas that you may have in mind. My brain gets a bit fuzzy at times and I just don't know what to do...=/ But other than that, have a HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS and go easy on the egg nog! _**


	11. Chapter 11

-DRAMA PILAGE-

_"BREEZY!!!!!" a loud, strong femine voice screamed through the thick black air. _

_I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even really hear anything but my name being yelled repeatedly over and over. I blinked as I noticed that the sky, so dark and deep a blue it looked purple; kept being replaced with the sight of a pure black rocky surface. It took me until my back slammed into the tree trunk behind me to realize that I had been rolling on the ground. I gasped and gagged on my own blood that swelled over and overflowed out of my throat. I cringed and forced myself over onto my stomach, ignoring the protest from my agonized bones and snapping muscles. _

_I sat up on all fours and scanned the area. There was a long empty road, black as the nothingness that swallows me when the lights go out. There was a small red honda thrown to the side of the road, or was that only a piece of what was left of it. I continued to look and blinked when I saw pieces of red metal scattered all over the place in many different sizes and shapes. The only part of the car that stuck out to me the most was the one right in the center of the road. It looked like the complete inside of the car. It was then that I noticed that my name had stopped being called._

_I stood up and walked over to it the best as I could, trying to ignore the snaps and pops I could hear coming from every tendant in my body. As I neared it, the smell of burning flesh was all too strong and it made my stomach turn. I didn't want to see what it was slumped in the seat but I knew curiosity would soon overtake me and I would eventually look, so why not get it over with. _

_As I rounded the large moltened object, I frowned as something tugging at my memory to look behind me. I ignored it and kept walking then wished I hadn't. _

_Sitting in the seat before me, all burned and scorced like an over used piece of coal, were my little sisters. I felt the rest of my strength snap as my retired limps finally given up on pleading with me and took matters in their own hands. I crumpled to the ground, shaking with numbing pain and confussion and furry. Who had done this? Had there been a wreck? If so then where is the other car? Or was the other car red as well and some of the debri was part of it? Or am I just making up these questions to escape the truth? _

_I shivered as coldness overcame not only my being, but my heart as well. My mind went black and it was like I was breathing but not alive. Far off in the distance I heard my name being called one more time. I suddenly found the last of my strength and, as instructed by the remaining segment of my consciousness instructed, turned and looked up into the smiling eyes of my killer. _

_I stared up at him, unmoving, not thinking, just taking in his features. Super pale skin, narrow eyes, purple markings around those eyes, and a long tongue that rememinded me grossly of a snake. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and demand, ruthelessly, what he had done to me and my family. But as I opened my mouth, the fierceness I had imagined was nowhere to be found. "Did you do this?" _

_The man didn't answer me, he just grinned more, that sickening tongue of his running across his entire face, removing the blood that I didn't even realize was there until now. "Where's...where's my mom? And dad? Where are they?" This time the man moved only his head, jerking his chin behind him, pointing me in the direction of my parents._

_My limbs screamed with ever effort I gave to stand but I didn my best to ignore it as much as I could. It wasn't too hard with my heart pounding caotically in my ears. It almost felt like if I coughed it would pop right out of my mouth. I staggered past the stranger, moving towards the trees, and looked back at him a bit confised, but he was gone. I blinked, turning back around and that's when I heard it. _

_My mother's scream rose high in the air and it pierced my heart, deflating it, making it drop from my throat to the very bottom of my stomach. I was moving in a flash. Somehow, I managed to dart through the trees as fast as cheetah, hunting down the whereabouts of my mom's screams. _

_When I had thought I had reached the area, there was nothing there. Not one person, not one hint of where my mom was, not even one tree that was supposed to be in this area. Just a large, empty grassy plain with blood markings on the grass. Blood markings._

_I narrowed my eyes, moving towards the blood and looking at it. I didn't have to bend down to smell that it was indeed my mom's blood. Now I just had to find her. So the blind search began. I sniffed the air and tore through the trees once more, running to find my mother and what I did find was sickening to my stomach. Coming to a complete stop before what I had been searching for and had been so afraid to find, I fell to my knees and I couldn't hold back the acidy burn in the back of my throat. My body learched forward._

Gasping, I shot up in bed, my forehead covered in sweat. I wrapped my arms around my quivering torso, trying so hard to stop the violant reaction of the reenactment my mind forced me to relive last night. To my sastisfaction, Evelyn had gotten up and was in the bathroom showering. Good. I didn't want her to see me like this.

Rolling out of bed, I forced my shaking body to move and get to my dresser, there I collasped on the floor, gasping again. My chest burned tightly and I thought that my rib cage was closing in on my lungs, but I knew that wasn't so.

I closed my eyes, concentrating, focusing on things that calmed me, and soon the shaking ceased. But I knre that even that luxiery will be short lived.

XXXXX

I walked down stairs to see my father converesing with the guests we picked up last night about I didn't even want to focus on what, and headed straight for the kitchen, fishing for my iPod to block their voices out. I was determined on following my dad's advice and focus on things one at a time, first on the list was making it through school today.

I sighed over my bowl of cereal and blinked when a piece of paper hit me in my temple. I looked over at my dad and yanked a headphone out my ear. "Really?"

"Well you have that thing in your ears." He said lamely, shrugging.

I shook my head. "An iPod and I have it on for a reason." I rolled my eyes.

"You know you're going to have to face this conversation later on today, right?"

I looked at him and waved my spoon. "Ah! One thing at a time."

He chuckled. "I guess I deserved that. Well, while you're here, let me introduce you to the shinobi teams here."

I nodded as he said names and I said "Hello"'s and "Hey"'s when I saw fit as I pieced names with features that I'd grown acustommed to.

Gia-sensie: a tall man with a mushroom haircut, bushy eyebrows, in green spandex pants. In his team were Rock Lee: a mini Gia; TenTen: a girl with her hair in pigtails and both of them in buns; and Neji Hyuuga: the blind looking boy who's actually not blind with super long brown/black hair.

Kurenia-sensie: a woman with red eyes and curly black hair. In her team were Kiba Inuzuka: a boy with spiky brown hair, red marks on his cheeks, and a humongous dog that I had to shapeshift to fit in his jacket for the time bieng; Hinata Hyuuga: a girl with super long blue hair that was blindish looking like Neji, his cousin; and Shino Abarume: a boy with black shades.

Asuma Sarutobi: the only man with a beard and a cigarrette that he obviously kept in his mouth at all times, whether lit or not. In his team were Choji Akimichi: a tubby boy with spiky brown hair; Ino Yamanaka: the blonde who called me "a she that looks like a he"; and Shikamaru Nara: a lazy-ass with his hair in a ponytail.

and last but not least, my dad's team. Naruto Uzumaki: the blonde boy with large blue eyes; Sakura Haruno: the pink haired girl I rescued some time ago; and Sauke Uchiha: the dark haired/dark eyed boy who's eyes I swear I know.

Conviniently after we had all gotten aquanted, the doorbell rang and I moved to hop off the stool but my dad shook his head. "Finishing eating, I'll get it."

I shrugged and got resituated on the stool, focusing on eating, looking every now and then out of the corner of my eye to see Sasuke still looking at me and Ino glaring holes in the side of my neck. I sighed. I knew how that was going to play out.

I was so wrapped up in thought I had no idea MSA was sneaking up behind me. "WAKE UP!!!!!" they all yelled.

I jumped so hard I fell right off the stool, causing everyone to laugh. "Ouch...gosh guys, what a hello.

They laughed harder. "I know, right. It was Moose's ideas." Andie said grinning.

Moose nodded. "That's right. When your dad let us in I was like, "Aww look at her daydreaming. Let's scare the crap out of her" and that's how it happened."

I shook my head. "How cunningly evil of you." I laughed atanding up. "Awesome."

He shrugged. "Yeah. It's whatever."

I laughed and shook my head. "Anyway, you guys ready to go?"

"Gosh, how much more stupid can you get?" I glared at Monster. He he goes, starting up some confusion first thing in the morning. "Of course _we're_ ready if we're at _your_ house to get _you_, stupida. The question is, are you ready."

I narrowed my eyes at him then smiled. "Of course I'm ready. And I remembered your shoe size too. 81/2 and you want at least 6in heels." I patted his shoulder and he growled at me. I blinked. "We'll stop and get you a rabez shot on the way to the shoe store."

The crew bursted in laughter and Monster narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled innocently, making my eyes big and child-like as I shrugged. His eyes narrowed further and after a moment he smiled too, making my innnocent grin turn into a real one.

^monster's pov^

So the little one just cracked a joke on me and I do have to admit, it was funny a bit, but still. I felt stupid. I narrowed my eyes at her to keep from laughing but she countered that by smiling so sweetly and innocently I couldn't help but smile back after a while.

Her smile turned real and my heart squeezed, and I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms. Before I knew what I was doing, I was reaching out for a hug. She sisn't even hesitate to return to motion. But something so ackward happened that made me freeze in place, arms outstretched, Bre an exact mirror of myself.

^bre's pov^

I, for somw odd reason, started reaching out for a hug at almost th esame exact time Monster did and here comes Gay man in all his green spandex wonder, messing things up.

"Aww, the youthfulness of love!!" Gai yelled out of nowhere.

Monster and I froze where we stood, arms barely touching, and we turned to stare at the man hollow-like. "What....did you just say...?" we said together in a disbeliving, dead tone.

"You heard me!" he yelled getting animated. "The sweet lover's quarrel, then making up with a tight hug as the fairer sex smiles up at in the face of her strength. It's sooooo.......YOUTHFUL!!!"

"Yes! I agree Gai!" Lee stood posing in some weird gay-looking fashion with the man.

Monster and I blinked then looked at each other, and we were moving around hecticlly, just trying to get out of the house. Apparently the rest of MSA had been frozen, watching the scene as well and all walked out of the house either laughing, shaking their head, or whistling ackwardly. "You uhh ready to go?"

I nodded, buzzing in the kitchen putting up my bowl. "Yep.." I walked over to my dad and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I walked back over to Monster and he and I both shared one last glance at Gia and we shook out head together.

"And I thought your dad was a dork..." Monster mumbled.

"Tell me about it..." I sai dwalking out of the door and closing it behind me.

XXX

I walked into my Stage arts class and was shocked to see a lot more people in the room than usual. "What's going on?" I asked a girl named Angel who I talked with on many different occasions about random things that had to do with the class.

"The teachers combining all the class periods to put on a play. I don't know which one just yet, but knowing that crazy woman, it's going to be something lengthy."

I nodded at her explanation. I've noticed that she was just a person who really didn't like the time it took up for plays, she just wanted to dance in them and be done, and oddly I agreed with her way of thinking.

I scanned the area, looking at all the other Juniors mixed in with Seniors and even some Sophmore and Freshman in the mix. But what I didn't expect to see was Monster sitting not too far away with some blonde chick making googly eyes at him and him looking clearly uninterested and bored and uncomfortable. It made me giggle a bit, but when she fluttered her eyelashes and reached out a hand to touch his exposed biceps flirtaceously, I couldn't help but get a bit heated.

I...mean..not because I like him or anything, but because that girl was clearly invading his personal space and it was obvious that he wanted her to move. I mean look at how he moved his arm from under and scootched away from her a bit. Anybody can see that just by looking.

I sighed and the teacher called for everyone's attention. "Listen up! As you can see, I have combined all of my classes. I've planned out putting on a Shakespeareian Experiance! We are going to perform 5 of Shakespeare's most imfamous plays. Hamelet, Julius Ceasar, Twelfth Night, Othello, and of course Romeo and Juliet. As you can tell, we will need every class's help for the different stage designs, costume designs, directors, and casts of course. In exactly 2 months we will be performing a play each night. So, with tha bieng said." The overly excited teacher clapped her hands and some kid with glasses hopped up and handed her a couple of clip boards. "I'm passing around 5 clipboards for each play. I'm going to need you to sign under the play you're interested in and which part you would like to audition for. I would encourage you to sign under more than one play if your aiming for a lead role. You may not get into that play that you really want, so it's always nice to have a back up. So without any dely, sign! Sign! Sign!"

I sighed. It was official Mrs. Trueman had officially lost it. I waited patiently while the clip boards moved across the giant mass of students. I looked over at Angel. "Are you signing up for a play?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not good with speaking parts, just dancing and stage design. I'll be helping to put together the costumes and stuff." I nodded. "Are you going to sign up for a play?" she laughed at herself. "Sorry, of course you are, you're the best monolouger in our class."

I shook my head. "No I'm not...it's Matt. We all know that."

She shook her head. "No, I think it's you. I mean he's the best _male _monolouger but you're the best girl. Everyone agrees with me. We've talked about it a couple of times before."

"You guys...have talked...about my acting?" I asked slowly.

She shook her head again, adding her hand waving away my facial ezpression. "Forget it. Just sign up for the lead role on whatever plays you're signing up for. You'll definitely make it on at least one. I know for sure."

I smiled a bit. "Thanks Angel."

She smiled back. "No problem. Heads up." she nodded towards the clip boards heading for me.

I chewed my lip as I looked at all five and decided to sign up for two plays, of course I picked th eleading role because Angel made me. As I passed on the clip board I looked up to see Monster looking my way. He smiled and nodded. I smiled a little and waved with slightly. He held up his hands as if he was signing something. 'Did you sign up for a play?'

I nodded then pointed at him. 'Yeah. You?'

He shook his head. 'No'

I tilted min to the side. 'Why?'

He shrugged. 'Dunno'

I narrowed my eyes at him and poinred to the clip boards. 'Sign it.'

He shook his head. 'Naw'

I pointed again but more firly this time. 'Sign it'

He shook his head again and mouthed to me 'I'm just a stunt man.'

I blinked. Stunt man, well he'd have to at least be as decent of an actor to perform for only a moment if even just to do a stunt. 'Sign it or I won't speak to you until the plays are over' I mouthed back.

He blinked, looked at me with a bit of humor and slight terror, then reached for the clip boards again just as they were getting turned in to the teacher. I smiled a bit to see him signing the board, two actually. He looked at me like, 'Satisfied?' and I giggled a bit and nodded as he turned in the clip boards.

I didn't notice before, but the blonde that was flirting with him glaring at me. If her eyes could kill....I'd have a paper cut. Haha.

"Oh my, I see Monster's planning on auditoning." some random kid yelled, everyone else in the class laughed a bit but me and Mandy. "Dear, do you know that you are only used for stunt purposes?"

I blinked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You couldn't possibly make it to the stage to actually have a role of your own." the girl laughed more and I was sick of it, besides to look on Monster's face was making my heart hurt.

"I think he can do it!" I yelled cutting through everyone's laughter. I mean, even the girl who was flirting with him was laughing at him. "As a matter of fact, I know he can land a leading role in at least one of those plays."

The class bell rang and everyone laughed again and left the room. "Yeah right." they all mumbled as they by passed me.

"That was a nice thing you did." Angel told me.

I just smiled and shrugged a bit. "Yeah, thanks for that."

I looked up to see Monster smiling only at the corner of his mouth and looking down at me. "Don't mention it, now come on. Let's go to lunch."

XXX

The rest of the day passed by and Monster and I have been getting along pretty wel, we even planned to go to the Dance Studeo early before the crew just to hang out a bit.

"So..." I looked at Monster from my seat on a balance beam in one of the corners of the studeo. I looked over to Monster who was ackwardly making his way over towards me. "Umm thanks again, for sticking up for me, and believing in me."

I shrugged. "It was no biggie."

"For you maybe, for me no." He made his way near me adn sat next to me on the bench. "Eveyone in the drama department just uses me for their stunts. Because I can make anuthing work for a fighting scene, that's how I got my name Monster. But...I wanted nothing more than someone to finally believe in me, I mean really believe in me and know that I could actually land a role, a full one. And you did that for me today." he looked at me and smiled. "It really meant a lot to me."

I blinked for a second at how honest and direct he was bieng but smiled back. "You're welcome. But I don't see how anyone wouldn't believe in you. I've seen you once before, standing in to do a stunt once. To me, you did a pretty decent job."

He smiled more adn that made me smile even more. "You know....I never got my hug from this morning before your dad's friend..."

"Completely humiliated not only us but himself as well?" I finished for him. "Yeah."

He laughed a bit and his fingers twitched slightly, brushing against mine. I felt a sudden jolt of electricty and it made me blush. I looked over at him to see him chewing the inside of his cheek and looking at the floor. I smiled a bit. "Umm." he looked at me and my breath got caught in my throat for a moment. I looked around the studeo for a second and the realization finally hit me. I was alone with Monster....something I had, though I'll never admit it out loud, been waiting for since I first met him. "Don't you want that hug?"

He lauged a bit. "Oh yeah, that's right." He slid off the balance beam and looked at me. "Well I can't hug you the way I want with you sitting down."

I laughed a bit. "Oh. Right." I slid off the beam and he chuckled.

"Dork." he mumbled walking over to me and slowly putting his arms around my body.

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my blush with my bangs and hugged him back. "Whatever."

^monster's pov^

I chuckled a bit as I pulled her closer in to me. When my hands slid across her exposed back I felt her shiver against me. "Cold?"

She shook her head but I knew she was lying, her skin was ice cold. "Are you anemic or something?"

She was still for a while then she pulled back to look at me. "Maybe..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. You're skin's ice cold, you're always shivering. Yeah I think you are."

She laughed. "Ok, you caught me." she shrugged. "I got it from...my mom. She was the exact same way."

I nodded. "Ok, so you're a reptile, a little lizard."

She laughed. "Eww now...but I guess you can say that. I do tend to sit in the sun to warm up a bit."

I laughed. "Sounds like your crew name should be Ice-box not M&M."

She blinked. "M&M? I don't remember anyone telling me I had a crew name. I didn't think I was officially in the crew until I performed with you guys somewhere."

I shook my head. "Oh no you're not." She glared at me and I was suddenly afriad that she'd move away from me. "I mean you are one of us, just not officially, like you said. But we have been thinking up a name for you, and they came up with M&M. I wasn't even supposed to tell you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever..I don't even know what that means!"

"What thinking?"

She pinched my back a bit and I remembered I was still holding onto her. It made me smile. "No, crazy. M&M."

He blinked. "Oh that, I dunno." I lied and shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed. "Mhmm."

I laughed.

^regular pov^

Monster's laugh made me giggle. When our tickle fits ceased, I looked up at him and realized how close our faces were. I felt myself blushing a bit and another shiver of excitement ran through me. Almost reflexively, his arms around my body tightened and we were even closer.

As Monster looked down at me I felt the sudden urge to shiver again, this time from happiness running hot through my body, but I decided I might not be able to take it if I did. Our faces would get even closer.

As if sensing what I feared, Monster brought me even closer to him. One of his hands slid from around my back to cup my gently. Our faces began to slowly gravitate towards each other. I felt my eyes close slowly as I felt the phantom of the near future close in on me. His lips brushed across mine just barely and I couldn't hold back the shiveres any longer. Instantaneously both of our arms tightened around each other.

"What the hell?"

Monster and I jumped and looked towards the door. Kyle and Bryton were both glaring at Monster acidly while the crew and the other sall had smirks on their faces. "Umm we were just..." we both said together then looked at each other and laughed abit nervously. We realized that we were still hugging and we let each other go, but not moving any further apart.

"Uhh hi guys." I waved, knowing a blush was on my face.

"Mmhmmm." everone chorused and waved at me. They started to fill up the room, moving to go and have a seat, or fool with the stereo, or just goof around.

Monster chuckled and gave me a quick side hug, whispereing. "Maybe next time." and kissed my cheek before walking off.

I stayed there, in total shock, and touched my face where his lips had been. I smiled a bit and walked out to the crew and got ready to get to work.

XXXX

"Oh man that was crazy!" Chase laughed as we all lounged around the floor, cooling off.

"Yeah, this is really starting to come together. I can actually see it now." Andie said smiling at me.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we still have a long way to go, and we've got to make an actual routine out of it." Everyone nodded and I smirked. "But at least we know Moose can be sexy."

The curly haired boy grinned at me. "What?! Girl you didn't know?" He stood again and walked to the front. "Girl I can pop, shake, drop it low." and as he said each thing he actually did it, making crazy faces at the same time.

Everyone laughed and my phone rang. I reached over my head and held out my hand and Evelyn sat it in the palm of my hand. I looked at the phone and rolled my eyes a bit. "Hey dad...nothing at the school with the crew and peps, what's up?" My eyes floated around the room while he talked to me. "Uh-huh...uh-huh...yeah..but did you...ok....right." I stood and walked towards the door. "I gotta take this." I said to everyone then walked out on the halway. "Do you have any leads of where it might be?" I asked once I was a good distance from the door.

_No, but we feel it may be a lot closer than we think. Just keep your eyes out for it. And whenever you get home we'll put the teams together and look to see if anything in unsual or to see if he'd been around here._

I nodded. "Ok, dad. Talk to you later. Bye." I hung up the phone and jumped when I heard another voice.

"Oh there you are." I looked and it was the blonde who was flirting with Monster in class. I blinked and pionted to myself and she nodded. "Yeah you."

I laughed once without humor. "But you don't even know me."

She put on a face that just screamed, 'I'm trying to pretend and be innocent'. "Oh I know, but I hoped to get to know you. My name's Lexi."

I nodded. "Bre."

She shook her head. "Oh I know you. Monster talks about you all the time."

I blinked. "Really?"

She nodded and I couldn't help but smile a bit. The look on her face reminded me that I had to be on my guard with her. She looked like another Mandy. "Yeah well, I wouldn't smile because it's not in a good way."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed and the 'innocent' look was back on. "Well, I heard him and few of the guys in class talking and.." she pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

_So you likin' this girl, man?_

_Umm yeah. She's cool. _that was Monster's voice alright but I had no idea of where she was going with this.

_So are you gonna ask her out?_

_What? phss no man. I don't like her _that _much. I mean, if I do it would probably be just for...you know..a fling. But an actual relationship, na._

I blinked when she stopped the tape and wondered was that really Monster adn did he really say those things about me. I had to try and keep reminding myself, 'Stay on guard'. "How do I know that's real? Let me hear more."

The girl seemed surprised and shook her head, stuttering. "Umm n-no. I couldn't possibly. I mean it'll only hurt you mo-"

I didn't have time for her games, so I snatched the recorder and hit play.

_Dude..that's pretty low M._

_Yeah, but I'd never do that to a girl ya know. But Lexi...I dunno, she just puts herself out there like that. I wouldn't do that, I have more respect for girls than that, I was just saying that's what I would do._

I stopped the tape and blinked. "Looks like...it's hurting you more than me.." Her face was stunned, as if she'd never even heard that recording for herself, but I knew she had. "My guess is, you asked the boy who was questioning Monster to talk to him about asking you out. He would've forgotten the conversation so you told him to record it. He did, you listened to it and got pissed off so you've been trying to flirt with him to get him to really like you. But when you saw him talking to me today, you figured, 'If I can't have him, no one can', so you tried to get me to stop liking him. Am I correct?" The girl remained quiet and I nodded a bit, giving her the tape recorder back. "See ya around Lexi."

I walked away from her adn back inside the studeo and saw that the girls and guys had all split up in their own circles. "Hey Bre!" Andie called. "It's about time you got back, get over here!"

I smiled and walked over and sat down next to her and Evelyn. "So, what's up?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you." they all said.

I blinked. "About what?"

They sighed and looked over at a laughing Monster then back at me. "We were just hugging." I shrugged trying to play it cool.

"Yeah right. Looks like some pretty decent mouth to mouth action was about to happen." Missy said. "Come on chika, tell us."

I sighed. "Fine.."

^monster's pov^

Me and the guys were just chillin' and talking when Bre walked back in the room and my heart skipped a beat. When I remembered how I almost kissed her, I bit my lip a little and looked down at my hands, smiling.

"Yo, Monster. You ok man?" Debrae` asked. I nodded and smiled. "She does something to you doesn't she?"

I blinked. "What?"

He made a face. "You know. Bre, she does something to you doesn't she?"

I nodded a bit, the memory playing over again. "Yeah.."

He smirked. "Watch this. Hey Bre!" he yelled across the room.

I looked over my shoulder and when she spun around, smiling my heart was trying to pound out of my chest. 'Settle down.' I thought but it didn't listen.

Debrae` winked and blew a kiss at her. She made a disgusted face then caught the kiss, acting like she about to put it on her cheek, then threw it on the ground. She smirked and smashed it with her hands over and over again. She picked it back up and blew it back. Debrae` pouted. "I'll get it one day!"

"You wish!" she yelled turning back around.

Debrae` chuckled then looked at me. "Sorry man."

I laughed. I was about to tell him it was fine when...umm Bryton cut me off. "Do you like her?"

I looked at him and Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to know that too."

I blinked then raised an eyebrow. "Not that I think it's any of your business, but yeah. I do." Wow...that was the first time I had admitted it out loud.

"Do you really like her?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not following you anymore, man."

"I mean, I saw you about to kiss her." Kyle said.

I shrugged. "Yeah so?" Cable, Hair, Chase and Moose all looked at me like 'What?!' but I was too pissed at those to jerks to laugh at them.

"I was just asking 'cause, I didn't like her at first. I guess you could say I was just using her because the girl I did like didn't like me, her best friend." everyone's face changed dramatically as we listened to this idiot talk. "But when I kissed her..." he laughed. "Well I guess you can say I started liking her lips."

"Dude...that's sick." Cable shook his head.

"Yeah, man. Can you say shady much?" Moose said scrunching up his nose.

"Are you serious?" I asked finally. I couldn't believe my ears. For her to be thought of that way...it made me so angry. My fists were clentched and shaking I was so pissed.

"Yeah, I even told her I loved her and all that crap. I guess she knew I was bluffing." he shrugged and smiled.

Bryton snorted. "Yeah well, I didn't use her. I mean I had it in my mind, but I didn't. She was too sweet for that. So I cheated on her." Our eyes widened.

Really....what is wrong with these boys? How could they....ugh!!!! He might want to stop talking before I knock his teeth out his head.

"I mean, I felt guilty about it, so I broke up with her. I told her it was because I didn't have time for a girl. Yeah I lied in a way but, at least I didn't lie to her. We became best friends after that but I got so wrapped up in my hormones I drifted away from her. I told her I loved her too, but that wasn't a lie." he glared at Kyle.

I wanted nothing more but to punch him in the nose. He has no right to glare at him because he's just as worse! Gosh! I hope someone hits them soon, because if I do...I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself.

^regular pov^

I had told the girls about mostly everything that happened and I even told them about Lexi.

"Are you serious?" Missy shook her head.

"That girl's been hounding after Monster since she got here! And that was a month ago!." Andie said frowning.

"But you have nothing to worry about." Fly said touching my shoulder. "Monster's not like that. He won't do that to you or any girl."

"Yeah." Kido chimed in with her funny accent. "Monster doesn't like you or any girl." Everyone laughed.

"No Kido...Monster does like her." Andie said. "And we have to figure out a way to get you to together." she said looking at Missy.

"Girl, I'm already over here plotting." she said looking at me and smiling.

I laughed but it was cut short when David andTyler suddenly had an outburst.

^monster's pov^

"Hey! That's my sister you're talkin' about!" David yelled galring at them. "Watch it! I'm about to kick your asses!"

"Man!" Tyler yelled, grabbing the attention of all the girls in the room. "How can you brag about something like that? You too are the soul reasons why we're called dogs now! You're the reasons why we can't find good girls today! I mean listen at yourselves! You sound like nothing but frisky little dingos! UGH!!!"

"D...Tyler?" Bre asked walking over. "Are you ok?"

Tyler looked at her and David kept his glare hot on the two boys. "Honestly, no. I'm probably on my way halfway to hell from listening to those two." he pointed to the culprits of ever boys glare in the circle.

"What happened?" she asked and all the other girls slowly made thier way over to the circle to see for themselves.

Tyler snorted. "Ask them."

Bre looked confused and then looked at Kyle and Bryton. "What happened, guys?"

"Nothing. Just guy talk."

Tyler smacked his lips and looked at them like they had really lost their minds. "No, no! You were braggin' earlier! Go on and do it to her face!"

Bre's eyes narrowed and I could swear I saw the pieces of th epuzzle linking themselves through her eyes. Her eyes widened with appreheansion and she nodded. "Yeah, brag to my face."

They were quiet and Debrae` spoke up. "Don't get quiet now. What happened to all that talk about not liking her then liking her lips after you kissed her, huh?"

"Yeah!" Jim jumped in. "Tell her h-how you was talinkin' about cheatin' on her and stuff!" He looked at Bre then at Bryton. "You my dog and everythin' but that ain't cool!"

"And usin' her and stuff!" Tim said frowning.

"Alright...." Bre's voice was soft but powerful and stopped the chatter. "I get it...." Her head was low and she walked in the circe over to Bryton and Kyle and they both stood.

"Listen, Bre. It's not like how it sounds."

"It's exactly like how it sounds." she said raising her head. Before we all knew what was happening, Bre's hand and leg were in motion. In the next moment, Kyle was on the ground groaning and rolling around, his hands over his crotch. Bryton was on the ground as well, holding his face in his hand, hissing in pain. "And the two of you disgust me so deeply....I don't see how I could have ever liked either of you in the first place." she said turning away from them and moving to sit in the far corner of the studeo.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then they all streamed in a fury of talking at the same time. In the mist of all that chaos I heard sniffling. I looked towards the corner and saw Bre wiping at her face. I stood and walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey...you ok?" She didn't answer so I just sat and put my arms around her. She turned around instantly and burried her face in my chest.

I was happy to see that her shoulders were not shaking and my shirt wasn't getting wet so I took that as a sign she wasn't crying. But for some odd reason, I still felt her pain. Like it was pulsating off of her body onto mine, calling out for someone to help her through it all. So I made a silent oath to myself, that I'll be here for her no matter what. And nothing was going to make me break that oath.

XXXX

"Hey, hey! How was the practice with the crew?" my dad asked a little too animatedly for my slightly sour mood as I walked through the door.

"Ok I guess." I walked in, holding the door open. "They're here actually." I said as they walked in and spoke to my dad. "We're going to out to the dragon tonight, I just came to see if you had anything you wanted me to do before?"

He shook his head. "N-well. Could you take these three with you?" he pointed to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "I've got so business to take care of down at the office and I don't really want them to be here by themselves."

"Jeez Kakashi, you make it sound like were 6 not 16." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

I giggled a bit at my dad's face as he looked at her. "With the way you and Naruto act together, you guys practically are 6."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" they both yelled together. Sasuke sighed.

I just laughed more. "Forget about it and come on."

XXXX

While everyone got aquanted with the three teens, Monster and I walked together in the middle of it all. "So I see you're doing better."

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah..it doesn't take too long for me to bouce back. And it was just all the more easier when they left for practice." I remembered Evelyn going on with the girls to watch their practice. She had told me it was because she knew I would have another late night tonight and I didn't really mind that, it was just the fact that she was sooo quiet now. I mean it's not like I was holding what she told me over her head. I was acting as if nothing happened, like I thought she wanted me to do.

I frowned. I let go of the memory because it was making me upset again.

"You ready to be deemed one of us, once and for all?" he asked smiling and putting an arm around my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded. "You know it."

XXXX

"Hey Monster! I see you're back with little miss tufflett." Mezzy said as I walked in under Monster's arm.

He laughed and gave the man behind the counter dap and I did as well. "I can't seem to get rid of her." he smirked down at me and I smiled a bit.

"That so?" Mezzy raised his eyebrows.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think it's the dancing because it's deffinitely not his "good looks" or "charm"."

Mezzy laughed a bit and Monster glared at me. "Looks like you got your work cut out for you."

"Tell me about it, man."

"Ay, Monster! Who's that under your arm?! Your little sister? Isn't it past her bedtime?" the DJ yelled in the mike, cutting the music and everyone laughed.

I frowed and Monster dropped his arm to go around my waist and pulled me in his side. "Nope! She's the crew's newwest addition!"

"Addition?" the DJ said like he was confused. "Please! She ain't no addition until I say she is!"

I looked up at the DJ and smriked. "Well then, drop the beat and let me show you what I'm workin' with. Unless you not ready for it."

"Uh..this girl tryin' to start sumin'! Everybody clear the dance floor. I wanna get a good look at her when she fall on her face!"

I laughed. "Yeah right! I'ma have you fallin' on your ass in a minute!"

Monster chuckled adn the crowd all 'Oo'ed. "Alright, alright! I hope you got the moves to back up that big talk mini me!"

Monster and I moved to the center of the floor and spaced away from wach other. "You ready to battle?" he asked.

I smirked and held out may arms. "Nothing but space and opportunity."

The record scratched and 'Say Aah' by Trey Songz played through the speakers. I grinned widely and bobbed my head to the beat.

"Ladies first!" I yelled to Monster.

He laughed. "I always knew you were a boy!"

I laughed and he was in the center doing his thing. I watched intently the way he seemed to have taken the feel of the beat, letting the bass flow through his body, putting the music into motion. As I looked at Monster, I thought that if this song had a body, it would move around just like that. He did a lot of foot work and crumped his way towards me then turned and shook his butt on me. I laughed a bit and backed away from him. He moved back to the center and ticked his hips then rocked them around in a circle until he was looking at me. He winked and smirked them motioned for me to come on the floor.

I laughed a bit and mimicked his crumping motion to the center of the floor. I did some footwork then ticked my way to the floor and did a few breaking moves, freezing in a sideways handstand, grabbing for my pretend crotch and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed a bit and I droped out of that in a backbend and did a bit more footwork before I popped myself back up to a handstand adn spun around the circle on my hands, spinning out of it on my feet when I landed in front of Monster and smiled at him, crumping more and pulled at my baggy cargos.

When the DJ scratched the record Monster and I both twisted our bodies like we were bieng scratched back into our right way of dancing and I backed out of the way letting Monster have the floor. He started it off with a front tuck and went into more crumping then some footwork and dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. His legs twisted over each other as he rolled across the floor then up in a handstand. He mocked what I had done in his own way and I smiled. When he was finished ne bowed and backed away.

I slid out on the floor with footwork. I started to two-step and heel-toe then I spun around and got ready to show Monster how it's supposed to be done. I grabbed the bbridge of my hat as I twirked my hips from side to side then popped. As the song ended I ticked to the floor then back up and looked at Monster and smiled.

The crowd went crazy and I looked back at the DJ and he was quiet for a minute. "Yo..little mamma...GOT SOME MOVES! What's her name?"

Monster smiled and walked over, putting his arm around my shoulder. The motion was so easy and it felt so right. I put mine around his waist and he grinned at me. "M&M!"

"M&M? What? She like the candy or somethin'?"

Monster shook his head. "No, man! Mini Monster." I looked up at him in a bit of disbelief. I know Cable had said it before but I didn't think they were serious. He winked at me and I smiled. "Doesn't she remind you of me?"

The DJ laughed and the crowd cheered and I smiled. "Alright. I like that, I like that."

"So how about it?" Chase said from by the bar, the crew and the tree teens there with him. "She good?

The DJ was quiet again and he nodded. "Hell yeah!" Monster and I laughed and made our way back to the bar.

"Wow, I didn't take you as the dancing type." Sakura said.

I shrugged. "Not many people do."

Naruto smiled. "That was great! And even thought Sauke won't say it, he thinks so too." He was blushing. Cute.

I looked at Sasuke who just looked back and nodded, smiling slightly.

I smiled and laughed when Missy and Andie came and hugged me. "That was amazing!" Andie said.

"Yeah, looks like Moose has some competition." Cable said.

Moose shook his head. "Pshhh please. Bre, you my girl and all, but there's none hotter than Moosie-baby!" he said ticking his hips.

I laughed. "I was talking about Monster, dude." Cable said.

We all laughed and looked at Monster. "Whatever. You all know Monster get it poppin'" he said popping his butt on me again. I just laughed.

"I ain't know that but I guess I do now." Mezzy said dishing out two water bottles. Monster and I took them and I chugged mine on one go. "Dang, water buffalo?"

I laughed. "Hey Bre, come on, let's go dance." Missy said pulling me from under Monster.

^monster's pov^

I sat at the bar, taking a break looking at the girls dancing and goofing around with each other. "Earth to Monster." Mezzy said waving his towl in my face.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him. He chuckled. "You act like you've never seen girls dancin' before man."

I laughed. "Yeah well, that girl's amazin' man."

"Who mini-you?" he asked jerking his head towards the girl who was laughing. My heart stopped for a second.

"Yeah, man. I've never met anyone like her before." I looked over my shoulder at her then back at Mezzy. "She's the real deal."

"So, you guys datin'?"

I bit my lip. "Not...really..."

Mezzy looked at me. "What you mean not really?" he glanced over me at Bre. I looked myself and saw her dancing with Cable. "The way I see it, you gotta get her and get her now. 'Cause how things lookin'" he pointed to them again. "she's a hot topic, and everybody wants to be in the headlines. You just betta make sho your name up there next to hers." He looked at her again and so did I. This time she looked my way adn made a face then motioned me over. "Besides, it looks like she's diggin' ya."

I looked at him. "Think so?" he nodded and I smiled. "Iight man. Catch ya later." I slid off the seat and walked over to where everyone was and joined the fun.

XXXX

"Was that your boyfriend?" Sakura asked when we walked in the house.

I looked at her and shook my head. "No, we're just friends." I laughed.

"Oh good your home. I need you to get changed so we can head out." my dad said as he walked down the stairs dressed in his usual ninja attire.

I nodded and was getting ready to head upstairs when the doorbell rang. I blinked and opened it then smiled. "Hey Monster...again."

He laughed a bit nervously. "Uh yeah, sorry I forgot something." I looked at him like 'yeah right' and he sighed. "Ok, so I didn't forget anything..I just wanted to wait until we were alone."

I blinked. "Alone...for what?"

He smiled and walked up to me, hugging me tightly. I laughed. "You wanted alone just to give me a hug?"

He pulled back and shook his head. He moved both of his hands to hold my face gently. I noticed he was getting ready to kiss me again and I wasn't going to move away. I actually readied myself for it, but it never fails.

"Yo Monster! What are you doing?! We gotta go! You know Moose got a cerfew!" Cable yelled. "Ow Chase, Andie! Ow Missy!"

"Shut your face!" Andie groaned.

I giggled and Monster chuckled and shrugged. "Oh well." he kissed my cheek quickly before running off. "See you tomorrow!"

I closed the door, smiling to myself then blinked. I forgot that I had an audience. I turned around slowly to see my dad smirking with the other adults and I sighed. "I don't want to hear it!" I pointed at my dad. "The bet's not completed yet!" I marched past him to go and change.

XXXXXX

I walked through the woods with my iPod plugged in my ears. I was slightly annoyed but by looking at me you would probably think I was the happiest girl on earth. I danced around while the others lurked in the shadows behind me. I sighed mentally. Why was I always the bait?

I sauntered my way deeper and deeper in the trees when I heard footsteps over the blaring music. _They're here. Get ready. _My dad's voice cracked through the mike in one of my headphones. I nodded my head to beat to let him know ok and suddenly hands were on me.

I kept up to the act and tried to struggle away from them but they weren't letting go anytime soon. "Where do you think you're goin'?" a husky voice asked in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "Nowhere."

The men froze as I smirked and ducked from out of their arms. Shikamaru walked out of the shadows with his hands before his face and smiling. "Got ya." he said as he put his hands on the top of his head with his wrists flicked. The three mean befor eme ended up doing the same thing just slower becase of their resistance.

I laughed a little and walked over to them and poked one in the stomach. Shikamaru jumped. "I felt that."

I looked at him then back at the men. "I was afraid of that...release the technique."

"But they'll-"

I smiled at him. "Just do it."

He nodded and released the men and I was in the air, I landed a kick on one of the mens' head, knocking him out. I spun out in a split and knocked th eother two out. I smiled at Shikamaru and he shook his head.

"Well I guess." he said as Ino and Choji jumped out of the trees with Asuma.

"You're not half bad for a girl/boy thing." Ino said. She studied me. "And with your stomach out I can tell you're actually a girl now...or just a guy with a girly stomach."

I looked at her and thought about punching her through a few trees but I decided not to and just opened my mouth slightly, my canine teeth growling longer and sharper. "Don't make me use these any more than I would like to..."

She shuddered and I turned away from her. Blondes get on my nerves.

XXX

"Did they tell you anything?"

I looked at the grey hairred man as I wiped my mouth off. "Does it look like it?"

He looked around and shook his head. "No, no it doesn't." he sighed.

"OH! We did find out one thing." I said lounging against the tree behind me while biting on my thumb. "It's offiicial...that creep of a man wants me..oh and I apparently have the gem right in my hands. Too bad I don't know what it is!"

My dad looked at me and sighed. "I know this is aggrivating you and you have got to be scared."

"Ha! Try petrified!"

My dad looked at me and walked over hugging me into him and rubbing my arm soothingly. "It'll be fine...you'll be just fine. We're all here to help you."

I nodded and hugged him back as we walked side by side back home. I swear if all these problems keep building up, I'm gonna have a system overload soon.

* * *

_**A/N:: Man I had so much fun writing this chapter! Once I got started I could not stop!! As you can see with the length...hehe. Here's a list of the new Naruto characters that popped in! ^_^**_

**_When first bieng presented in the story, they are not dressed as the pictures suggest. They have on normal clothes and these are the clothes they were when it's time to fight._**

**_Gai-sensie: .com/hinata__**

**_Rock Lee: .com/fs16/f/2007/182/0/f/Rock_Lee___Colorido_by__**

**_TenTen: ._**

**_Neji: .com/photo/45/13/108/konoa_x/1223255401758_ (doesn't he look blind?!)_**

**_Kurenai-sensie: .com/1235/kurenai00__**

**_Kiba, his dog Akamaru, and Hinata: (doesn't Neji's cousin look blind?!)_**

**_Shino: .com/lcp/animeymanga/myfiles/shino_shippuuden_by__**

**_Asuma-sensie: ._**

**_Choji: ._**

**_Ino: .com/fs10/f/2006/327/9/6/Yamanaka_Ino_by__**

**_Shikamaru: .com/user_images/M/MI/MIZ/MizuHyuuga/1178771268___**

**_naruto: ._**

**_Sasuke: .blogspot./_DneHfwKX8fc/R1HuXoz6JnI/AAAAAAAAACA/gjlh7YPftoI/s1600-R/PartII__**

**_So those are the new Naruto cast members that have been introduced in the story. It's just to help paint an image of the characters for my non-anime watching readers. _**

**_Ne-whoo! XD This concludes your belated-Christmas gift! I hope you guys have enjoyed your double feature, and I will be back some time later with the next chapter. =D_**

**_Much luv and appreciation to mooselover for reviewing to each chapter! You are so awesome for that! XD Well I must off, I'm trying to watch Jennifer's Body and this computer is not acting right with me...CHOW!!!_**


	12. IMPORTANT NOTICE

ATTENTION!!!

I just put this on my profile I'll put it here too to make sure more people see it::

**Explanations and Apologies:**

I'M SOOOO SORRY GUYS!!

I feel as though I owe all of you guys an apology for my mega-long absence from the world. It is only because I have been up to my neck in homework, cheer practices, cheer competitions, taking care of my baby sister and cousin(I LOVE YOUz GUYZ HE'LEE AND ALYSSA!! XD), and soooo much more. Like I have a cousin in the hospital right now, and I know he'll be fine but the trippy the thing is that the night he went in, I had just..JUST left from his house and he was doing totally fine. I have no idea what's wrong with him because no one will tell me, but I'm sure he'll be ok. He was a marine after all!

So if some of my work that I do post soon is gitty then all doom and gloom-ish then you should know by now that a writer's work will reflect their current spirits.

But the most important reason being that I have no stable computer at the moment. I have been using my mother's laptop but with frequent trips to my grandmother's house and back: I could start on one story update on one computer, forget to send it to my e-mail-and never be back to that computer until days, possibly weeks. I'm trying to work on my dad and get him to buy me my own laptop though, so let's all keep our fingers cross for that.

But In the meantime I have started back writing on paper, so it's not like I've stopped all together, the updates just won't be fast enough/

I'll say it one more time for the record, I apologize to you all.

**AKATSUKI KIDS INFO!! FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO APPLY PLEASE READ CAREFULLY!!**

I'm beginning to start writing a Naruto story about myself, a member of , and a friend about us finding out that we're the kids of the Akatsuki members. I have some characters made already for the slots that are open but I do think that it'll be fun if I see if I can get more REAL people to base these characters off of.

These characters are going to be on a **FIRST COME FIRST SERVE BASIS**. Whoever gets here first, gets the label. Here is the list of Akatsuki members taken and available:

Itachi-**TAKEN** by myself and miss89

Kisame-**OPEN**

Tobi-**TAKEN **by Chris(he may let at least one more person join but with him i just don't know. I'll be changing this tomorrow to his answer)

Deidara-**OPEN**

Sasori-**OPEN**

Zetsu-**OPEN**

Hidan-**OPEN**

Kakuzu-**OPEN**

Pain and Konan(yes they're going to have a kid together in case you haven't noticed)-**OPEN**

**What I'm going to need from you all if you want to apply is this:**

Name:

Age:

Looks(Including what you wear):

Personality(Be as specific as you can. I want to make sure I capture your character just right):

Father:

Character's theme song:

And tell me if you would like to be paired with anyone at all from the story. **ANYONE IS OPEN FOR CHOOSING** except any of the Akatsuki memebers. Yes, there can be Yaoi if you guys might want a twist to things.

**Or** if you know what dad you want but don't feel like making your character, let me know and I can give you the one I already made. Don't be lazy and just say "oh i want him but idk how to make my character =/" please be honest and try.

I Don't know how long I'll plan o having these..."casting calls" open. But at the most it'll be about 2 months. If I get no bites, I already have some kids I made myself on standby. Either way it goes, there will a story with you guys in it or not.


End file.
